Percy Jackson watches The Avengers
by Bencummigs
Summary: Percy and friends re-group to watch The Avengers. However, there is a twist. The characters are based off of Percy Jackson characters. Spoiler: Gaea is Loki, Piper is Natasha, Thalia is Clint, Annabeth is Fury, Percy is Captain America, etc. You can probably guess the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers, all rights go to Rick Riordan and Marvel

**Third Person POV**** (Always will be Third Person with watching movies)**

Percy and his friends were arguing over what movie to watch. Percy, Leo, Jason, and Nico wanted to watch _The_ _Avengers_. Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, and Thalia wanted to watch _Divergent_. Frank and Hazel said that they did not mind as long as they decided soon. A week ago, Percy and his friends watched the movie Troy and the characters were based on them. Apollo sent Percy a copy of _The Avengers_ based on the same concept. Annabeth wanted to watch _Divergent_ because it was suppose to be a good movie.

So there they were, arguing and it was becoming very dangerous. Piper and Reyna had their hands on their daggers, while Annabeth wielded her Drakon Bone sword. Thalia was holding her spear in hand. Percy held Riptide, Jason was holding his _gladius_, Leo was holding a sledgehammer, and Nico held his Stygian iron sword. They obviously did not want to fight, but it was hard to convince the girls otherwise. The boys _really_ did not want to watch that movie.

"Annabeth, how about we watch that movie next week?" Percy pleaded.

"How about we watch _your_ movie next week?" she retorted.

"But this one is awesome!" Leo countered. "Fights, explosions and more fights!"

Annabeth huffed. She stayed silent for a count of ten. The entire time she looked at Percy who was giving her his best 'cute baby seal eyes'.

"Fine," she snapped. She and the other girls went to sit on the couch while Percy went and put the DVD in the player. Percy was about to sit with Annabeth when she told him to take the couch next to her. There was no room as all four girls sat on the couch. Percy started to protest, but Annabeth quickly put a stop to it. Reluctantly, Percy sat on the couch. He was still close enough to kiss her, but he could not wrap his arm around her.

Percy hit the play button and the movie had begun. Leo was jumping up and down in his seat.

**The Marvel logo flashed across the screen. It then evaporated into the background which consisted of a glowing cube. The cube glowed a bright blue. The Paramount logo came up and- similarly to the Marvel logo- disappeared within the cube. The camera zooms out and a metallic voice speaks, "The Tesseract, has awakened. ****It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power,..." The scene shows a figure kneeling. It continues to speak, "But our ally knows its workings as they never will. She is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow." They show a figure being handed a scepter while the other aliens cheer. "The world will be hers. the universe will be yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?"**

"Well, that is a happy thought," Thalia says.

"For Nico, that would be downright cheerful," Reyna joked.

"Shut up!" Nico yelled at the two girls.

**A helicopter is flying across the valley. The night time sky is being lit up by a light over the hill. A military base is below. The helicopter continues to fly while a man speaks on an intercom, "All personnel evacuation has been confirmed. Proceed to you designated vehicles. This is not a drill."**

** The helicopter lands and a woman is waiting for the people to exit. Two women exit the helicopter. One is holding a briefcase, wearing an eye patch. "How bad is it?" the one in the eye patch asks.**

** "That's the problem, ma'am. We don't know," the one waiting outside the helicopter explains.**

"That's us!" Annabeth, Reyna, and Hazel exclaimed.

"Annabeth is Fury? I can see that," Percy said rubbing his chin.

"And Reyna and Hazel work as agents," Leo added, also rubbing his chin.

** The groups takes an elevator down to a low level. Hazel is explaining things to Annabeth and Reyna. "Dr. di Angelo read an energy surge from the Tesseract an hour ago."**

"Nico is the doctor!?" Jason, Percy, and Leo exclaimed/ questioned.

"I guess, but why?" Nico asked.

"Beats me," Annabeth said, "you're almost as dumb as Seaweed Brain."

Percy fake gasped, "I am not dumb!"

Annabeth kissed him, "Yes, you are."

** "NASA didn't authorize di Angelo to test phase," Annabeth calmly states.**

** "He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement," Hazel explains.**

** "It just turned itself on?" Reyna asked.**

** "What are the energy levels at, now?" Annabeth asked.**

** "Climbing. When di Angelo couldn't shut it down we ordered an evac."**

** "How long to get everyone out?" Annabeth asked.**

** "Campus should be clear in the next half hour."**

** "Do better."**

"Annabeth is the pushy one in this," Leo joked.

He was hit on the head, and looked at Annabeth, but she just shrugged.

"Wasn't me," she smiled.

'Then wha-" Leo started, but was doused with water. "Percy? Really?"

"Don't insult my girlfriend," Percy calmly said.

"Fine," Leo mumbled while Jason and Frank stifled laughs.

**Hazel turned to leave and Annabeth and Reyna continued down a spiral staircase. Reyna was speaking to Annabeth, "Ma'am, evacuation may be futile."**

** "We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Annabeth asked.**

** "If we can't control the Tesseract there may not be a minimum safe distance," Reyna continued.**

"Reyna is seriously acting pessimistic," Nico joked.

"Watch it, Dr. di Angelo," Reyna taunted.

**Annabeth spoke over her shoulder as the two moved towards the area where they are needed, "I need you to make sure that PHASE 2 prototypes are shipped out."**

** "Ma'am, is that really a priority right now?"**

** "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of PHASE 2 on a truck and gone."**

** "Yes, ma'am," she turned to the agents, "With me."**

** Annabeth enters a large room and shouts at a man, "Talk to me doctor," she demands.**

Leo opened his mouth, but closed it. His clothes were wet and he could dry them off with his fire as that might hurt his friends and burn the house.

**"Director," he says walking over to Annabeth.**

** "Is there anything we know for certain?" she asks.**

** "Tesseract is misbehaving."**

** "Is that supposed to be funny?"**

** "No, its not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's... misbehaving."**

** "How soon until you pull the plug?"**

** "She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level..."**

** "We've prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space."**

"How does one prepare to harness energy from space?" Jason asked.

"Beats me," Percy shrugged.

"Nico is pretty smart in this," Annabeth noted.

"Even though he probably doesn't know what Movie him is saying," Thalia joked.

"I know what Movie Me is saying! I just don't understand..." Nico defended.

They all laughed.

**"We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."**

"Oh, you know, gamma radiation is _so_ safe," Percy snickered.

"The Hulk turned out great because of it," Leo added.

**"That can be harmful. Where's Grace?" Annabeth asked.**

** "The Hawk? Up in her nest, as usual," Dr. di Angelo said pointing to an area behind him.**

"Which Grace is he talking about?" Jason asked.

"Probably Thalia, considering Hawk Eye is good with the bow," Percy answered.

**Thalia was watching the scene carefully when Annabeth's voice came on, "Agent Grace, report."**

"Told you it was Thalia," Percy smirked.

"Cool, I'm still gonna kick butt with my bow," Thalia nodded in approval.

**She slides down a rope and starts walking around the facility with Annabeth. Annabeth speaks first, "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."**

** "Well," Thalia started, "I see better from a distance."**

** "Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?"**

** Before he could respond a scientist speaks to the Doctor. "Doctor, it's spiking again."**

** Thalia and Annabeth walk over to the Tesseract while Thalia explains what she has seen, "No one's come or gone. Its oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, ma'am, it wasn't at this end."**

"At this end?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth grudgingly said.

"D-did I just hear y-you say that!?" Percy yelled.

"Yes, I don't know something. Happy?" Annabeth sighed.

Percy leaned over and kissed her, "Very."

**"At this end?" Annabeth asked.**

** "Yeah, the cube is a doorway from space, right? The doors open from both sides," Thalia explained.**

** Dr. di Angelo is typing away on a keyboard to keep the Tesseract under control. Suddenly, the Tesseract sparks; shaking the whole facility and causing panic. The people in the room watch it continue to spark until it creates a black hole a little ways away. The black hole disappears along with the beam that created it. The force of its disappearance is so strong that it shakes the entire room. A figure is standing on the platform and its body is steaming. Men approach it with guns raised. The figure slowly rises and stares at the people in the room. They all stare back.**

"That looks like... Gaea," Leo mumbled almost to himself.

"This isn't good," Reyna whispered to Piper.

**"Ma'am, please put down the spear," Annabeth commanded.**

** The figure looked at its spear. It then pointed it at Annabeth and Thalia and fired. Thalia pushed Annabeth out of the way. The woman jumped at the other men armed with guns. The men fired, but the bullets seemed to have no effect. She continued to fire the spear's energy at people. When the fighting stops, the lab is destroyed. Sparks and smoke are emerging out of the destroyed machines.**

** Thalia stands and is about to throw a weapon, but the woman grabs her arm. She looks at him and speaks, "You have heart." Annabeth starts to stand and looks at Thalia and the woman. The woman places the edge of her spear against Thalia's chest and a blue energy emerges. Thalia's eyes go black. When the normal color returns, it is a blue the color of the Tesseract. The woman smiles at her. Annabeth watches in disbelief as one of the best agents is beaten.**

"What the Hades just happened?" Thalia demanded.

"I think you were possessed," Jason answered. He, Leo, and Percy shuddered, remembering the _eidolons _possessing their bodies.

**Annabeth removed the Tesseract from the case and set it in a briefcase. While this occurred, the woman walked over to any survivors and performed the same ritual as the one on Thalia. Annabeth started to leave, but was stopped by the woman speaking. "Please don't," she said, calmly. She turned to her, "I still need that."**

** "This doesn't have to get any messier," Annabeth said, turning.**

** "Of course it does, I've come too far for anything else. I am Gaea and I am burdened with glorious purpose," Gaea said.**

"Oh great," Leo grumbled, "We fight Gaea _again_."

"Leo, this never happens," Piper said.

"Still..."

** "Gaea? As in Mother Earth?" Dr. di Angelo asked.**

** "We have no quarrel with your people," Annabeth said.**

** "An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Gaea stated.**

"Who said anything about ants?" Percy asked.

"it's a comparison," Annabeth sighed.

Thalia whispered in her ear, "There is no helping him."

**"Are you planning to step on us?" Annabeth asked.**

** "I come with glad tidings, of a world made free," Gaea continued.**

** "Free from what?" Annabeth asked again.**

"That is just like Annabeth to keep the enemy talking," Percy said.

"Classic Annie," Thalia added.

"Don't call me 'Annie'," Annabeth grumbled. They laughed while she blushed.

**"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. One you accept that, in your heart..." Gaea turned with er staff and placed it on Dr. di Angelo's chest. His eyes did the same thing as when Thalia was touched. "You will know peace," she finished.**

** "Yeah, you say peace. I kind of think you mean the other thing."**

"He probably does," Jason stated.

"No duh!" All the girls yelled.

**"Ma'am, Director Chase is staling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. She means to bury us," Thalia said walking over to Gaea.**

"Thalia! Why are you helping the enemy?" Nico joked.

"How about the fact that I'M BEING POSSESSED!" Thalia shot back.

Nico seemed to shrink a couple of inches into the couch."Sorry..."

**"Like the Pharaohs of Olympus," Annabeth calmly said.**

** "She's right. The portal is collapsing on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical," Dr. di Angelo explained.**

"What was that about helping the enemy, Nico?" Reyna taunted.

"I'm in the same boat as Thalia!" he protested, earning a laugh from the group.

**"Well then..." Gaea said. Thalia pulled out a gun and shot Annabeth. She yelped in pain and fell back. Thalia grabbed the briefcase that held the Tesseract as the group exited the lab.**

"Thalia," Percy said in a calm voice.

"Percy, calm down it's a movie!" Annabeth said trying to calm him. She kissed him, but he was still trembling with anger.

"Haven't seen him like that in a while," Thalia whispered to Reyna.

"Me either," she whispered back.

**The group walks into a parking area. Reyna is watching with confusion, and Thalia speaks to her, "We need these vehicles," she says pointing at the cars.**

** "Whose that?" Reyna asks.**

** "She didn't tell me," Thalia replies. Gaea is sitting in the back, looking at the scepter. Reyna turns to leave, but Annabeth's voice comes on over her Bluetooth.**

** "Reyna, do you copy?" Annabeth is talking into a walkie-talkie, pulling out the bullet.**

"Your lucky she didn't die, Thalia," Percy grumbled.

"Percy, it's a movie. I'm right here!" Annabeth said, hugging him.

**"Grace is..." Thalia turned and fired at Reyna, who rolled behind a wall. Thalia got in the car and quickly drove off, while Reyna tried to shoot with no avail. Annabeth is walking, holding her side, as the portal is collapsing. "They got the Tesseract. Track it down!"**

** Reyna jumps into a car and speeds her way to catch the group. The portal continues to cause mayhem throughout the building. Reyna shoots through her windshield and Thalia returns fire. Hazel jumps into a S.H.E.I.L.D van and speaks to Annabeth through her walkie-talkie, "Your clear, ma'am! You need to go!"**

** Annabeth races out of the building and into the helicopter that she arrived in earlier. Thalia is able to escape from Reyna as the Tesseract's energy causes a massive blue energy wave to absorb the building. The building collapses on itself. Reyna is trying to escape the tunnel, along with Gaea and Thalia. Annabeth's helicopter follows the group, but Gaea blasts the copter out of the sky. Annabeth jumps before she could explode.**

** Hazel comes on over the walkie, "Director? Director Chase, do you copy?"**

** "The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down, Reyna?" Annabeth responded.**

** Reyna climbs out of her jeep and speaks, "A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors."**

** "Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working on rescue looking for that briefcase," Annabeth ordered.**

** "Roger that," Reyna responded.**

** "Hazel, get back to base. This is a LEVEL SEVEN... As of right now, we are at war."**

"That is not a good thing," Piper noted.

"Yeah, fighting Gaea was not fun at all," Frank said.

"It was fun to see Octavian burn," Leo commented, smirking at the thought.

"That also killed you, remember?" Jason reminded him.

"Oh yeah..." Leo mumbled.

** "What do we do?" Hazel asks.**

** Annabeth ponders the answers. **

** The Avengers logo pops up on the screen in bold text.**

** A train goes by an abandoned warehouse. The camera moves inside the warehouse to the top floor to see men standing over a woman. The woman is tied up and sitting in a chair. One of the men walked forward and punched the girl. She grunted, but looked unfazed.**

** The main man speaks in Russian, but subtitles show up. They read: "This is not how I wanted this evening to go."**

** The woman speaks in Russian as well and responds with: "I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me this is better."**

"The subtitles don't help the dyslexic that much!" Percy said.

"Percy," Annabeth and the other girls groaned.

"You are talking to the movie again!" Reyna scolded.

"Sorry, just a habit," Percy defended.

** The man speaks again, "Who are you working for? Lermentov, yes?" A thug walks over and tips her over the edge of a large, deep hole. "Does he think, we have to go through him, to move our cargo?"**

** "I thought General Solohob was in charge of the export business."**

** "Solohob, a bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you." He walks closer. "The famous Piper McLean, and she turns out to be simply another pretty face."**

"That's _me_?" Piper demanded.

"Your the Black Widow!" Leo exclaimed.

"That guy is about to get seriously hurt," Jason said.

Percy and Frank stared at him.

"He just called Piper 'simply another pretty face'," Jason explained.

"Oh," Percy said, "Yeah, he's dead."

**"You really think I'm pretty?" Piper asks.**

** He motions to the other thugs. "Tell Lermentov we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out. Well..." Suddenly speaking in English, "You may have to write it down."**

** Piper grunts as a phone goes off. A thug takes it out of his pocket and answers, "Ya?" he looks at the leader, "It's for her."**

** He takes the phone and speaks, "You listen carefully,"**

** Hazel's voice is heard, "You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3****rd**** floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I'll blow up the block before you can make the lobby."**

"That is a good way to get a person to cooperate," Annabeth noted.

"Maybe we can do something like that? " Leo asked, hopeful.

"How about, no?" Thalia said.

** The man walks over to Piper and holds the phone up to her ear as she is tied up.**

** Hazel continues, "We need you to come in."**

** "Are you kidding? I'm working!" she responds.**

** "This takes precedence."**

** "I'm in the middle of an interrogation, this moron is giving me everything."**

** The man looks confused, "I don't... give everything," he states looking at his men.**

** "Look, you can't pull me out of this right now," she continues.**

** "Piper, Thalia's been compromised," Hazel states.**

** "Let me put you on hold," she says.**

"Piper's gonna whip out some butt kicking moves!" Leo exclaimed.. Piper smacked him on the head.

"Never say that again, Leo," Percy laughed.

**The man removes the phone and she kicks his shin. He grunts in pain. Still tied to the chair, she stands and kicks one man while twisting her body and hitting the other with the chair. She rolls and smashed one man's foot with the chair while turning and hitting him again. She kicks the other man. Hazel is just calmly listening to the background.**

"Hazel is pretty calm right now," Annabeth noted.

"It must be an everyday occurrence," Reyna said.

**Piper used the two men, now lying on the ground, as a spring and jumped and landed on the chair. It broke on impact. She beat up the second man again, then turned to the leader. He was groaning with pain, trying to stand. She grabbed a nearby chain and tied it to his leg, while kicking him into a gap in the floors. He grunted when the chain stopped falling. Piper calmly went an picked up the phone and her shoes. "Where's Thalia now?"**

** "We don't know," Hazel admitted.**

** "But she's alive?"**

** "We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."**

** "Hazel, you know that Valdez trusts me about as far as he can throw me," Piper argued.**

** "No, I've got Valdez, you get the big guy."**

"Valdez?!" Leo exclaimed.

"And I _thought_ you were the 'big guy', Piper laughed.

"Looks like Hazel thinks you're small, too," Annabeth and Thalia laughed.

Percy was too busy laughing with Jason and Frank to speak.

**A little girl is running through a busy street. She is puching her way through. She enters a building and goes to the top floor. A woman speaks to her when she notices the girl. "Who are you?" she says in a language that is Indian. "Get out! There is sickness here!"**

** "I have to see a doctor! It's my father!" she pleaded. "My father's not waking up! He has a fever and he's moaning, but his eyes wont open."**

"That is just too cute!" Piper and Hazel gushed.

"I don't think anyone could resist that," Annabeth admitted.

"Better than Percy's baby seal face?" Reyna asked Annabeth.

She nodded.

"Hey! I pride myself on my baby seal face!" Percy protested.

**"Slow down," a man says calmly.**

** "My father..."**

** The man crouches down and points to a part of the room, "Like them?"**

** The little girl has tears in her eyes and is holding money, "Please."**

"That is so cute!" the girls gushed.

** She is rushing to a house. The man stops her as a car passes by, then they continue to move forward. They enter the house and the girl runs over to a window and hops out. The man looks at the window in disbelief and mumbles to himself, "Should have gotten paid up front, Frank."**

"Frank!" they all exclaimed.

"Wait... so I'm the Hulk?" he asked, scratching his head.

Leo laughed, "Makes sense since you can turn into animals."

"But a giant, green rage monster?"

"Can you do that?" Jason asked.

"I don't feel like trying..." Frank said.

"Boys," Thalia whispered to the girls.

** "You know," says a voice behind curtains, "For a man who is supposed to be avoiding stress, you sure picked a hell of a place to settle." The voice belonged to Piper as she emerged from behind the curtain.**

** Frank turns slowly, "Avoiding stress isn't the secret."**

** "Then what is it? Yoga?"**

** Frank rubs his hands together and looks at the window. "You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?"**

** "Just you and me."**

** "And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?"**

** "I did."**

** "Who are you?"**

** "Piper McLean."**

** "Are you here to kill me, Miss McLean? Because that's not going to work out for everyone."**

"Yeah, unleashing the Hulk is very bad," the girls that knew of him said.

"But he is super wicked!" Leo exclaimed.

"Unless he is after you," Jason and Percy told him.

** "No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD." Piper explained.**

**"SHIELD? How did they find me?" Frank asked.**

** "We never lost you, Doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."**

** "Why?"**

** "Annabeth Chase seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in."**

** "What if I say no?"**

** "Then I'll persuade you."**

** "And what if... the other guy says no?"**

"Valid point," Annabeth states.

"The other guy always wins," Percy said proudly.

** "You've been over a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak," Piper said, deadly calm.**

** "I don't always get what I want," Frank informed.**

** "Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe."**

** "Well, those I actively try to avoid."**

"Good idea..." Leo said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah maybe if we avoid a catastrophe, we wont have to fight," Percy said.

**"This," Piper said pulling out a phone, "is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." She shoes him a picture of the photo. Frank leans in, putting on glasses to look closer.**

** "What does Chase want me to do? Swallow it?" Frank asked.**

** Piper leaned in, crossing her arms, "He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be."**

"She is really good at persuading," Reyna noted.

"Just like our Piper," Jason said.

**"So, Chase isn't after the monster?" Frank asked.**

** "Not that he's told me," Piper said, still deadly calm.**

** "And he tells you everything?"**

** "Talk to Chase, he needs you on this."**

** "He needs me in a cage?"**

** "No ones going to put you in a-" she was cut off.**

** "STOP LYING TO ME!" Frank boomed, slamming his hands on the table. **

The demigods flinched at the sudden volume increase. They had to turn up the volume to hear the conversation, but were regretting it.

"Frank, you're really loud," Percy complained.

"I hope the other guy doesn't make an appearance," Piper mumbled.

**In the blink of an eye, Piper was standing, pointing a gun at Frank.**

** "I'm sorry. That was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? Piper..." Frank said, now calm.**

** Piper looks reluctant, but puts the gun away. She speaks into her Bluetooth, "Stand down. We're good."**

"She lied about being alone!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's just go meet the Hulk and not bring any backup. That is a great idea," Annabeth said.

**"Just you and me?" Frank asks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Avengers, all rights go to Rick Riordan and Marvel

** Annabeth is now standing in a dark room. Four monitors show people, three men and a woman. The man on the middle left screen is speaking, "This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control."**

"No sh-" Leo started.

"Leo! Language!" Piper and Reyna scolded.

Leo shut up. He knew better than to make any girl here mad at him.

**"You ever been in a war Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?" Annabeth asked.**

"Yes, yes, and no," Percy answered.

"Percy," Annabeth sighed. The other girls snickered.

**"Your saying that this Olympus has declared war on our planet?" **

** "Not Olympus Gaea,"Annabeth corrects.**

** "She can't be working alone. What about the other one?" the woman asked.**

** "Our intelligence says, Jason is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us."**

"Jason?" Everyone asked.

Jason shrugged, "I don't know."

**"Which is why you should be focusing on PHASE 2, it was designed specifically-" the man started.**

** "PHASE 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team," Annabeth reminded.**

** "The Avengers Initiative was shut down."**

** "This isn't about the Avengers."**

** "We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're going to leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks?"**

"We are not freaks!" protested many demigods.

"Well..." Nico started buy stopped at the glare he was given.

**"I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need," Annabeth countered.**

** "You believe?" the woman asked.**

** "War, isn't won by sentiment, Director," the middle left man states.**

** "No, it's won by soldiers," Annabeth says.**

"Amen!" Leo shouted.

"Leo, you're not a soldier; you're a repair boy," Piper said. The other demigods laughed.

**In a gym, a man is standing by a punching bag. The sound of gunfire and explosions is heard in the background as he punches the bag. He flashes back to him running through the forest. Each punch seems to make him relive a moment from his past. "There's not enough time! I gotta put her in the water!" A plane flies into the water. **

"This is Captain America!" Percy says excited.

** "You wont be alone," a woman's voice says.**

** "Oh my god! This guy's still alive!" a man says as that same man is being thawed out of ice.**

** The man punches the bag so hard that it flies off the chain holding it up. Sand pours everywhere as it slides across the floor. He breathes heavily and walks over to a line of new ones. He picks one up and hangs it before resuming his workout.**

"He has extras?" the demigods asked.

"He must break those a lot," Reyna noted.

**"Trouble sleeping?" Annabeth's voice questions.**

** "I slept for seventy years, ma'am. I think I've had my fill," the man says.**

** "Then you should be out celebrating, seeing the world."**

"You know, he looks a lot like Percy," Annabeth said. Her eyes widened. "That _is_ Percy!"

"How do you know?" half the demigods, even Percy, asked.

"Look, those green eyes, his hair. No one else matches that description."

"I see it now," Thalia says.

"Movie Percy is ripped!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah, why isn't out Percy ripped?" Nico asked.

"Because I'm to busy saving your a-" Percy was cut off by Annabeth's glare.

**Percy stops punching the bag. "When I went under, the world was at war. When I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say that we lost." He walks over to a bench and starts to take off the tape on his hands.**

** "We made some mistakes along the way," Annabeth says, holding a folder. "Some, very recently."**

** "You come here with a mission, ma'am?"**

** "I am."**

** "Trying to get me back in the world?"**

** "Trying to save it," Annabeth says handing Percy the file. Percy takes it and looks at the first page. The Tesseract is show. He studies it before speaking.**

** "Hydra's secret weapon."**

** "Esperanza Valdez fished that out of the ocean when she was looking for you. They thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That is something the world sorely needs."**

** "Who took it from you?" Percy asked handing back the folder.**

** "She's called Gaea. She's... not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if your in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."**

** "At this point I doubt anything would surprise me," Percy says getting up.**

** "Ten bucks says you're wrong."**

"Even Movie Annabeth proves Percy wrong!" Thalia laughed. The others joined in.

**"There is a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment."**

** Percy walks and picks up a punching bag and starts to walk out.**

** "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know?" Annabeth asked.**

** "You should have left it in the ocean," Percy says, walking away.**

"Even in the Avengers, Percy references the ocean," Thalia noted.

"The sea is in my blood," Percy said proudly.

**Underwater, Iron man is repairing a pipe. He places a Valdez Energy Reactor and it lights up. Iron man shoots out of the water and flies into New York City. He moves towards his Tower. He is speaking to his wife as he flies back. "You're good on this end, the rest is up to you."**

"Finally! It's Iron Man time!" Leo says, pumping his fist into the air.

"You really love him," Piper sighed.

"More than anything in the whole world!"

"What about Calypso?" Percy asked.

"She's technically not on this world right now," Leo countered. (**A/N I know Leo rescues Calypso after Blood Of Olympus, but in this I made it so he doesn't. That is for a later surprise.)**

** "You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" the female voice asked.**

** "My tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining, clean energy."**

** "Wow. Assuming the Arc Reactor takes over and it actually works?"**

** "I assume, light her up."**

** The Tower lights up. It shows the word **_**Valdez **_**across the front. "How does it look?" the female voice asks.**

** "Like Christmas, except with more... me," he replies.**

"Wait! _Valdez Tower_!" Leo exclaimed.

"Congrats, dude. You're Iron man!" Percy said patting him on the back.

"Yes! My dream has come true! I am Iron Man!" Leo exclaimed, jumping up out of his chair. When he stood, fire came out of his nose, but he quickly put it out.

"Oh, and I wasn't you dream?" a girl's voice asked from the doorway. The group turned to see a girl in a simple white blouse and jeans standing there. Her caramel hair was braided down the side. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at Leo.

His mouth hung open. "C-C-Calyp-p-so?" he stuttered.

"Yes? Is there something you'd like to say?" she asked, smirking a little.

"Uh... I forgot," Leo said.

"Aw, Leo finally found love," Piper gushed.

"What are you all doing?" Calypso asked.

"Watching a movie. Did the gods ever tell you about those?" Percy asked, nervously. Annabeth was looking at him. Of course she knew he went there, but she wanted to make sure Percy didn't say or do anything stupid.

"Yes. Hermes explained to me all these things. That is why it took so long for me to visit," she explained.

"Why don't you sit next to Leo while we catch you up," Reyna suggested.

They told her all the events of the last movie, Troy, and the new one. They even took some time to fill her in on the war against Gaea after Leo left the island.

"Back to the movie," Jason said.

**"Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards," the female voice said.**

** "Calypso, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment." Leo said.**

** "Then get in here and I will," Calypso said.**

"Calypso is even Leo's girlfriend in the movie!" Piper gushed.

Leo and Calypso both blushed at her comment.

"Okay! Did Aphrodite do something to you, seriously?" Percy asked.

"No! I just like our group of friends too much," Piper defended.

**Leo arrives on his platform where machines proceed to remove his armor. Festus' voice comes on through the Bluetooth, "Sir, Agent Hazel of SHIELD is on the line."**

** "I'm not in. I'm actually out," Leo replied.**

** "Sir, I'm afraid she's insisting," Festus tried to convince Leo.**

** "Close the line, Festus. I got a date."**

** Calypso is watching holographic monitors. "Levels are holding steady, I think."**

** "Well, of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?"**

"You'd think Leo's ego would be smaller," Percy joked.

"My ego is not that big!" Leo defended.

"Yes it is,"Annabeth said, ending the conversation.

**"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know, would I?" Calypso joked.**

** "What do you mean? All this, came from you," Leo said.**

** "No. All this came from that," she said, pointing at the light in Leo's chest.**

** "Give yourself some credit, please. Valdez Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent credit."**

"Twelve," Annabeth started, "Interesting choice of number."

The others looked at her except Percy and Nico.

"Twelve Olympians, twelve Titans," Percy started.

"Every twelve minutes the Door of Death open," Nico continued.

"Hold the elevator button for twelve minutes," Annabeth finished.

The others looked stunned.

"Forget it," Annabeth said.

**"Twelve percent?" Calypso asked.**

** "An argument could be made for fifteen," Leo said, smiling.**

** "Twelve percent? For my baby?"**

** "Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things."**

"That's a first for Leo," Jason and Percy said together.

'Aw, you two are thinking alike," Thalia joked.

"Shut up!" they both yelled.

"See?" Thalia said.

**"And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."**

** "Ohhh," Calypso faked feeling bad.**

** "My private elevator-"**

** "You mean **_**our**_** private elevator?"**

** "Was teaming with sweaty workmen," Leo continued, "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"**

"Yes, but it wont be subtle," Calypso said.

The other girls joined in grinning and fake whispering to each other. Leo started to look really worried.

**Calypso poured some champagne for her and Leo and handed him a glass. "Not going to be that subtle."**

** "I'll tell you what, next building is going to have **_**Calypso**_** on the tower."**

** "On the lease."**

** "...call your mom, can you bunk over?"**

"That is how you bribe someone Leo!" Percy complimented high-fiving Leo.

**There is a beeping. "Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten," Festus says.**

** "Mr. Valdez, we need to talk," Hazel's voice says.**

"Why do you keep trying to ignore me?" Hazel asks.

"Iron man is busy," Leo says.

"Busy with Calypso," Thalia laughs. The others laugh also.

**Leo picks up the phone and looks at the picture of Hazel that appears on the screen. "You have reached the life model decoy of Leo Valdez, please leave a message," he says. Calypso laughs.**

** "This is urgent," Hazel insists.**

** "Then leave it urgently." At that moment, the elevator opens to reveal Hazel. She removes the phone from her ear.**

"Leo, you should make life model decoys," Nico said. The other boys nodded.

"I'll add it to the list," Leo said, making a mental note to do that.

**"Security breach," he turns to Calypso, "it's on you."**

** "Mr. Valdez."**

** "Hazel, come in," Calypso says, standing and going to walk over to Hazel.**

"At least your girlfriend is nice," Hazel laughs.

"She's not my girlfriend as far as I know," Leo said, sadly.

"Leo, she is," Piper said.

Calypso kissed him making him blush.

**"Hazel? Uh, her first name is Agent," Leo said, urgently.**

The group burst out laughing.

"I can't tell if he is joking or not!" Thalia said between laughs.

"You never can with Leo!" Nico agreed.

**"Come on in, we're celebrating," Calypso said.**

** "Which is why she can't stay," Leo said through a forced smile.**

** "We need you to look this over," Hazel says handing a file to Leo, "Soon as possible."**

** "I don't like being handed things," Leo says, refusing the file.**

** "That's fine, because I love being handed things. So let's trade," Calypso says trading her champagne glass for the file. She takes Leo's champagne glass and gives him the file. "Thank you."**

"Calypso is good at controlling Leo in the movie," Annabeth said.

"Maybe she can control his behavior in real life, too?" Piper said.

"What wrong with me?" Leo asked.

**"Official consulting hours are between eight and five, every other Thursday," Leo said.**

** "This isn't a consultation," Hazel said.**

** "Is this about the Avengers?" Calypso asked. "Which I know... nothing about," she added quickly.**

** Leo started walking away, "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."**

** "I didn't know that either," Calypso added.**

** "Yeah, apparently, I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others," Leo continued.**

** "That I did know," Calypso said.**

"Just like real Leo," Nico joked.

**"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Hazel argued.**

** "Whatever. Miss Calypso, got a minute?" Leo stated.**

** Calypso walked over to Leo's database. "You know, I thought we were having a moment," Leo said.**

** "I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Hazel's pretty shaken," Calypso replies.**

** "How did you notice? How is she Hazel?"**

"Yes, how is she Hazel? The name she was given at birth?" Percy asked mimicking Movie Leo's voice. The group laughed, except Leo pouted.

**"What is all this?" Calypso asked. **

** "This is uh..." Leo expands his arms to show the profiles of each person. It shows scenes of the Hulk, Percy, and Jason in action. (A/N Jason is Thor, SPOILER! But I needed the detail. The demigods don't know Jason is Thor though, so it will be some Dramatic Irony.)**

** Calypso takes a deep breath, "I'm going to take the jet to D.C tonight."**

** "Tomorrow," Leo pleads.**

** "You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework."**

** "Well, what if I... didn't?"**

** "If you didn't?" Leo nods. "You mean when you finished?" Leo nods again. "Well... um... then," she leans in close and whispers something in his ear. Hazel looks down, embarrassed and awkward at the same time.**

** "Square deal. It's the last date," Leo says.**

"I wonder what she told him," Annabeth asks no one in particular.

"Well, it was probably along the lines of s** and other stuff," Nico said.

"NICO!" the girls shouted and threw things at him. Most of the items were pillows, but they all hit him.

"Ow! Sorry!" Nico mumbled.

**Calypso kisses him. "Work hard," she whispers to him.**

** Calypso leaves with Hazel and is speaking, but Leo is distracted by the Tesseract hologram. He picks it up and examines it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Avengers, all rights go to Rick Riordan and Marvel

** A jet flies across the ocean. Two pilots are controlling the plane while Hazel sits and monitors a screen. Percy is seated on a bench, looking at a tablet of the Hulk's rampage at Culver University.**

** "We're about forty minutes out from home base, ma'am," one of the pilots says to Hazel.**

** Hazel stands from her seat and walks over to Percy.**

** "So, this Doctor Frank was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Percy asked.**

** "A lot of people were," Hazel admitted. "You were the world's first superhero. Frank-"**

"Yeah, I was the first superhero!" Percy shouted.

The girls rolled their eyes while Percy was fist-bumping all the guys.

**"-thought that gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula," Hazel explained.**

** The Hulk on the tablet roars with fury. "Didn't really go his way, did it?" Percy asked.**

"_NO_! He wanted to become the Hulk," Nico said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

**"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking," Hazzel said. Percy looked at her strangely. "He's like a smart person."**

"Something Percy is not," Annabeth joked.

"I like to think I am pretty smart!" Percy defended.

"You keep telling yourself that," the girls whispered.

**"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you," Hazel said, "officially." Percy smiled. "I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."**

"That is awkward," Leo and Nico said.

"That is also creepy," Percy added.

Hazel looked embarrassed for her Movie-self.

**Percy stood up and walked to stand next to Hazel. "I mean, I was- I was present while you were unconscious while you were in the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a- just a huge honor to have you on board."**

** "Well, I hope I'm the man for the job," Percy said, looking out the window.**

** "Oh you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input," Hazel said.**

** "The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?" Percy asked.**

** "With everything that's happening. The things that are about to come to light... people might just need a little old fashioned."**

** Percy thinks about what Hazel says.**

"Yeah, Percy is so old fashioned. It's all about Leo now!" Leo exclaimed.

"Dude, I'm barely seventeen. How am I old?" Percy asked.

"Old man Jackson is gonna lead us into battle," Thalia joked.

Everyone laughed, including Percy.

**Soldiers run down a barely lit tunnel. They enter an underground lab. Dr. di Angelo is working on a machine, while Gaea leisurely sits and holds her scepter. The scepter glows blue and the world around Gaea transforms into space. A metallic voice speaks to Gaea. "The Chitauri grow restless," it says.**

** "Let them go at themselves. I will lead them into battle," Gaea says, very calm.**

** "Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?"**

** "Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim."**

** "You question us? You question HIM? He who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?"**

** "I was a queen! The rightful queen of Olympus! Betrayed!" Gaea raises her voice.**

** "Your ambition is little born of childish need. We look beyond Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil."**

** "You don't have the Tesseract yet," Gaea taunts. The figure goes to attack Gaea, but stops when she points the scepter at it. "I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."**

** "You will have your war, Olympian," the figure says, "If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you," it warns, "You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."**

"I wonder who _he _is," Nico said.

"I don't think we will find out anytime soon," Jason said.

**The figure puts its hand on Gaea's face and transports her back to Earth. She grunts and looks around, menacingly.**

** The jet that Percy is on flies over to a vessel in the water. It lands on it and the people step out. Piper is seen walking over to the jet. Hazel speaks, "Agent McLean. Captain Jackson."**

** "Ma'am," Percy says respectively.**

** "Hi," she says, then turns to Hazel, "They need you on the bridge. They are starting a Face Trace."**

** "See you there," Hazel says as she leaves.**

** Percy and Piper walk towards the rail. "There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Hazel was gonna swoon. Did she ask you to sigh her Captain America trading cards yet?"**

"Trading cards?" Percy asked.

**"Trading cards?" Percy asked.**

The group laughed.

"Percy thinks just like Movie Percy," Annabeth said, kissing him.

**"They're vintage, she's very proud," Piper explains.**

** Doctor Frank is examining the ship. He looks nervous. "Doctor Frank!" Percy calls. Percy walks over and shakes his hand.**

** "Oh. Yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming," Frank says.**

** "Word is you can find the cube," Percy says.**

"Straight to the point again," Nico says.

**"Is that the only word on me?" Frank asks.**

** "Only word I care about," Percy says.**

"That was mean," Annabeth scolded.

"Yeah what did I ever do to you, Percy?" Frank asked jokingly.

"I'm going to die by the end of this," Percy mumbled, but Leo heard.

"Can I have your cabin when you die?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"No," Percy replied.

**Frank nods. "Must be strange for you, all of this," Frank says gesturing to the vessel.**

** "Well, this is actually kind of familiar," Percy admits.**

** "Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute," Piper says, "It's going to get a little hard to breathe."**

** The ground starts to shake. Percy and Frank look confused.**

** "Is this a submarine?" Percy asks in disbelief.**

** "Really? They want me on a submerged pressurized metal container?" Frank asks.**

** They move closer to the edge. Four huge fans come out of the water and get ready to fly. Percy looks at them in awe as Frank smiles. "No, no. This is much worse," Frank says over the noise.**

"Movie Frank is not very confident," Hazel says.

"Well, he is always at risk of losing control," Leo explains.

**The vessel starts to take flight. The group enters a large room. People are working on computers, speaking into microphones. Annabeth is standing on a platform in the middle. Reyna speaks to Annabeth, "We're at level, ma'am."**

** "Good, let's vanish," Annabeth replies.**

** The ship rises until it starts to show a mirror image of the sky. Annabeth turns to the group. "Gentlemen," she starts. Percy walks past Annabeth and gives her ten dollars, referring to the bet made earlier.**

"And Percy lost that bet," Thalia said.

"It was against Annabeth, was it even fair?" Reyna asked.

"Nope," Piper agreed.

**Annabeth walks over and shakes Franks hand. "Doctor thank you for coming."**

** "Thanks for asking so nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?" Frank asks.**

** "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're all clear," Annabeth answers.**

** "Where are you with that?" Annabeth motions for Hazel to explain.**

** "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us," Hazel explains.**

"So they are stalking everyone on the planet," Nico summed up.

"They are not stalking. They are listening," Annabeth corrected.

"So stalking," Leo and Jason said to each other.

** "That's still not going to find them in time," Piper says.**

** "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Frank asks Annabeth.**

** "How many are there?" Annabeth asks.**

"Annabeth doesn't know?!" Percy asked/shouted.

"It's a movie, Seaweed Brain. I don't know what's going to happen in this," Annabeth said kissing him.

**"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out some places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Frank explained.**

** "Agent McLean, would you show Dr. Frank to his laboratory please," Annabeth calls.**

** Piper walks over to show him the path, "You're going to love it, Doc. We got all the toys."**

"Yes, because doctors love toys," Nico said.

**Dr. di Angelo is working on the Tesseract for Gaea. A pair of people in lab coats walk by holding large boxes. "Put over there," he says to the pair. He walks over to where Thalia is looking at a tablet. "Where did you find all these people?" he asks her.**

** "SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, doctor," Thalia says, not removing her eyes from the tablet. She turns the tablet to show the doctor. On it a profile of a man and Iridium. "Is this the stuff you need?"**

** "Yeah, Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of," Dr. di Angelo explains.**

"That makes no sense," Percy says.

"Maybe we should get some iridium and test it," Leo said, rubbing his hands together.

"If it is dangerous, why do you want it?" Calypso asked. Everyone jumped forgetting she was now here.

"Cuz we are bad boys," Leo said and the others laughed.

** "Especially if SHIELD knows you need it," Thalia said.**

** "Well, I didn't know," Dr. di Angelo says. He sees Gaea walking over, "Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's... truth."**

** "I know," Gaea says, "What did it show you, Agent Grace?"**

** Thalia turns, "My next target."**

** "Tell me what you need," Gaea says.**

** Thalia walks over to a case and pulls out her bow. "I need a distraction. And an eyeball."**

"Why an eyeball?" Nico asked.

"Security maybe?" Annabeth said.

**Agents are moving around in the Helicarrier. A man is looking at a computer. Gaea's face is being scanned and they are checking for matches all around the world. Hazel is speaking to Percy while he crosses his arms. They both are very calm.**

** "I mean, if it's not too much trouble," Hazel says.**

"What?" the demigods asked.

"Probably those cards Movie Piper mentioned earlier," Thalia and Annabeth said, simultaneously.

**"No. No it's fine," Percy replied.**

** "It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all," Hazel says, "You're mint, slightly foxing around the edges, but..."**

"See? Trading cards," Annabeth said.

"Never thought Hazel would be into that stuff, especially Percy trading cards," Nico and Leo laughed.

**A beeping is heard. An agent turns around from his computer, "We got a hit! Sixty-seven percent match, wait, cross-match, Seventy-nine percent."**

** "Location?" Hazel asks.**

** "Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty-eight, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." The computer zooms in on the location and shows a picture of Gaea.**

** "Captain, you're up," Annabeth calls.**

** Percy nods and leaves.**

"Here is the action!" Percy says. "I'm going to kick Gaea's as-"

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded, "Language!"

"You'd think after getting on to everyone except Frank would knock some sense into those boys," Piper said to the girls. The boys didn't hear, so they were confused at the girls' laughter.

**Gaea is standing in front of a museum. People talk to each other inside the museum. An orchestra is playing music in the background of the building. Everyone is dressed very formally. Men wear tuxedos, while women wear formal dresses. A man pats a microphone to get people's attention. Percy is seen walking through a door, his uniform is on display. Guards stand outside the building, armed with guns. Two arrows are fired and the two guards fall. A plane is flying through the night sky. Thalia and some men are seen outside a safe door. She is holding some kind of machine.**

** Gaea is walking through the museum, holding her scepter. She is on the floor above, overlooking the crowd. She walks down a stairwell and a guard notices. He starts to move, but Gaea swings her scepter at the man and he falls. The people gasp and back away. Gaea grabs the man that was patting the microphone and throws him across the centerpiece. He is facing upward and she pulls out a machine. She jams it into the man's eye, while Thalia pulls out a similar machine.**

"That is nasty!" Leo exclaimed.

The other demigods winced and nodded in agreement.

**The people scream in terror and make their way to the exit. Thalia's machine shows a hologram of an eye and the safe scans it. The man's identification pops up and the safe door opens. They walk in and take the iridium from a drawer. Gaea walks slowly towards the panicking people, her body flashes and armor appears. **

"They got that really close to the actual thing," Annabeth noted.

"Yeah, she looked a lot like that in the dreams," Percy agreed.

**When she exited the museum, a police car is speeding its way over to her, but she simply points the scepter and shoots a beam of light. There is a flash and the car is upside-down, still moving forward. Her body flashes into existence in four different places, "Kneel before me. I said," she started, slamming the scepter down, "KNEEL!" Slowly, the people sink to one knee. She grins at this. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."**

** An elder man stands and faces her.**

"That guy is either really brave, or really stupid," Jason said.

"So he is like an older version of Percy?" Thalia asked. The group laughed.

** "Not to women like you," the man says.**

** "There are no women like me," Gaea responds.**

** "There are always women like you."**

** "Look to your elder people," Gaea starts, pointing her scepter at the man, "Let him be an example." The scepter starts to glow bright blue. When the energy is released, Percy land in front of the man, blocking the beam with his shield. The beam ricochets off of the shield and hits Gaea.**

"And Percy comes in and kicks some a**," Nico yelled.

"NICO!" the girls yelled.

"That is the second time you've swore!" Reyna scolded.

**Percy rises, "You know, last time I was in Germany and I saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing," Percy states, waking closer to Gaea.**

** "The soldier," Gaea states with disgust, "A man out of time." She stands.**

** "I'm not the one whose out of time," Percy says as a jet appears out of the sky. A machine gun is pointed at Gaea.**

** "Gaea," Piper's voice says through a speaker, "Drop the weapon and stand down."**

"That will _totally_ work," Nico said.

"Can you think of something better?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Nico admitted. They laughed.

**Gaea points the scepter at the jet and a beam shoots out. Piper maneuvers the vehicle and the beam misses. Percy throws his shield at Gaea. It connects and he charges, catching the shield in mid-air. The people that were kneeling start to panic and run. Percy punches Gaea, and she swings at him with her scepter. He blocks with the shield and the two start to fight. Gaea slams the scepter into his side and he is knocked back. In the kneeling position, Percy throws his shield, Gaea swings the scepter and knocks it aside. Percy charges, empty handed, and fights with hand-to-hand combat. Gaea swings her scepter at his back and he falls forward. She places the scepter's point on his head, "Kneel." **

"Percy is in trouble," Leo smirked.

"I think I'll pull through," Percy said, calmly.

**Percy grabs the point of the scepter and moves it from his head. He jumps up and does a roundhouse kick to Gaea's head.**

"Coach would be proud," Jason said.

**The jet comes closer. "The guy's all over the place," Piper says. Percy is tossed aside by Gaea. Suddenly, ACDC's music comes over the speaker.**

** "Agent McLean, you miss me?" Leo Valdez's voice comes over the speaker. Percy and Gaea look at the sky as Leo shoots through the sky. He fires his own weapon at Gaea and she falls. Leo lands and he points all his weapons at her. "Make a move, Dirt Face." Percy comes to stand by him. Gaea's armor disappears and she slowly puts her hands up in a surrender gesture. Leo puts his weapons away. "Good move."**

** "Mr. Valdez," Percy says.**

** "Captain," Leo replies.**

"And Iron Man saves the day!" Leo cheered.

"I beat him up more," Percy argued.

"But he surrendered to ME!"

"Boys, we don't want to hear you argue about who was better," Piper said.

"It was harder for Movie Percy because he doesn't have a suit like yours," Jason said.

"But he is a super soldier!" Leo protested.

"Yes, and you are wearing an impressive suit with built-in weapons," Frank countered.

"And Percy only has a shield and his fists," Nico added.

"Boys," Thalia whispered to Reyna.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Avengers, all rights go to Rick Riordan and Marvel.

** The jet is flying through the cloudy night. Annabeth speaks over the radio to Piper, "Said anything?" she asked.**

** "Not a word," Piper answers.**

** "Just get her here. We're low on time."**

"Annabeth, so demanding," Percy shook his head. Annabeth, playfully, slapped him.

**Gaea is sitting, tied up and cuffed. Percy and Leo watch from a safe distance. Percy turns away from her. "I don't like it," he says.**

** "What? Queen of Potty Sludge giving up so easily?" Leo asks.**

"Those are my nicknames for her!" Leo exclaimed.

"They are extremely accurate too," Jason added.

**"I don't remember it ever being that easy. That girl packs a wallop," Percy sighed.**

"When is it ever easy?" Real Percy sighed.

The other demigods nodded.

**"You're pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Polities?" Leo asks, very serious.**

"Yeah, Percy does Polities," Thalia laghed.

**Percy looks at him, strangely. "What?"**

** "It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle," Leo explains.**

** Percy keeps looking at Leo, "Chase didn't tell me she was calling you in."**

** "Yeah, there's a lot of things Chase doesn't tell you," Leo responds. Thunder is heard in the distance.**

** Piper looks at the sky, "Where's this coming from?"**

** Percy and Leo look at the sky. Gaea stretches her neck to look. A look of fear is on her face. Percy notices this. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" he asks.**

** "I'm not overly fond of what follows," she replies.**

** In a flash, a figure, holding a hammer, lands on the top of the jet. Percy looks at the ceiling. Leo puts on his Iron Man mask Piper is trying to keep the jet under control. Leo goes to open the door, while Percy gets his uniform. "What are you doing?" Percy shouts at Leo. A man lands on the deck as it opens. Gaea looks very scared now. Leo gets ready to fire, but the man hits him with his hammer and he flies back. The man grabs Gaea and jumps out of the plane.**

"That is not good," Jason said.

"There goes their mission," Reyna added.

**Leo grunts as he stands. "Now there's that guy."**

** "Another Olympian?" Piper asks.**

** "That guy's a friendly?" Percy asks, standing up from his crouched position. **

** "Doesn't matter. If he frees Gaea or kills her, the Tesseract is lost," Leo responds. Leo walks toward the open door.**

** "Valdez, we need a plan of attack!" Percy shouts.**

"Wow, Percy is trying to make a plan!" Annabeth says, amazed.

**"I have a plan, attack," Leo says as he jumps out of the doors.**

"That is a fair point," Percy says.

"Movie Leo is too cool," Leo exclaims.

"He is very self-centered," Calypso notes.

**Percy scowls and goes to grab a parachute. Piper shouts at him, "I'd sit this one out, Cap."**

** "I don't see how I can," Percy says, strapping on the parachute.**

** "These guys come from legends, they're basically gods," Piper warns.**

** "There's only one god, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," Percy says finishing harnessing the parachute. He grabs his shield and goes to the door and jumps.**

"So Movie Percy is going to fight gods," Thalia summed up.

"So it's basically just a buffer, stronger Percy fighting," Reyna laughed.

**The man who originally took Gaea flies towards a mountain. He drops Gaea as he lands. She grunts in pain at the no-so-soft landing. She laughs after a moment. "Where is the Tesseract?" the man demands.**

** "I missed you too," Gaea responds laughing.**

** "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!" the man asks, sternly.**

"You know... that guy looks a lot like Jason," Piper said. Her eyes widened. "That _is_ Jason!"

The others looked closely.

"You're right," Annabeth admitted.

"Wait, I'm Thor?" Jason asked. Many of the boys laughed.

"What's so funny?" Calypso asked.

"If Jason is Thor and Gaea is Loki," Leo said, grasping for air.

"Then Gaea is Jason's sister!" Frank laughed.

"This is really awkward," Nico said, shifting uncomfortably.

**"Oh, you should thank me. With the giants gone how much dark energy did Zeus have to muster to conjure you here?** **Your precious Earth," Gaea says, still laying on the ground.**

** Jason drops his hammer and grabs Gaea. "I thought you were dead."**

** "Did you mourn?" she asked.**

** "We all did," Jason answers, "Our father-"**

** "Your father," Gaea corrects. Jason releases his grip. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Gaea walks a few feet away form Jason.**

** "We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Jason asks, following Gaea.**

"That is really awkward for me..." Jason mumbled.

"I'm sure having Gaea as a sister is really weird," Piper said.

**"I remember a shadow," Gaea says turning around, "Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be queen!"**

** "So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined sights? No, the Earth is under my protection, Gaea," Jason says, walking closer and pointing a finger at Gaea.**

"Thank you for protecting us, Jason," Nico laughed.

**Gaea laughs, "And you are doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them." Jason shakes his head. "And why should I not?"**

** "You think yourself above them." Jason says.**

** "Well, yes."**

** "Then you miss the truth of ruling, sister. Throne would suit you ill." Gaea shoves Jason and walks back to the top of the hill.**

"Well, that and the fact that she is crazy!" Percy exclaimed.

"So are you," Reyna teased.

"I am not!" Percy defended.

"Yes, you are," Annabeth said, ending the argument before it could start.

** "I've seen worlds you've never know about!" Gaea says angry, "I have grown, Jason, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it-"**

** "Who showed you this power?" Jason demands, "Who controls the would-be queen?"**

** "I am a queen!" Gaea yells.**

** "Not here!" Jason shouts, shoving her, "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."**

** Gaea flashes a smile, "I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."**

** Jason's hammer flies into his hand. He points it at her, "You listen well, sister. I-" he was cut off by a streak of light as it tackles him and he flies off.**

** "I'm listening," Gaea states.**

The demigods laughed at Gaea's line for the first time.

**Leo, in his armor, slams Jason into the ground. Jason crashes into a tree and comes up kneeling. Leo's mask moves to reveal his face. "Do not touch me again," Jason warns.**

** "Then don't take my stuff," Leo replied.**

"Gotta love Movie Leo. Always makes people laugh, even Nico!" Percy said.

"Hey! I laugh!" Nico defended. The others laughed.

**"You have no idea what you're messing with," Jason warns again.**

** "Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" Leo asks.**

All the demigods burst out laughing.

**"This is beyond you, metal man. Gaea will face Olympian justice," Jason says.**

** "If she gives up the cube, she's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way... tourist." Leo said as he puts his mask back on. He turns to walk away.**

** Jason grunts as he throws his hammer at Leo. The hammer hits him with so much force that he blasts back, crashing through a tree. Inside the suit, some of Leo's holograms start to malfunction. "Okay," Leo says, mildly annoyed.**

** From the hill, Gaea watches. Jason extends his hand and the hammer flies back into his grip. Leo stands. Jason swings his hammer, but Leo blasts him. Jason flies back and Leo charges forward. He kicks Jason so hard that the tree snaps. Jason comes up kneeling and extends his arm. Instantly, the hammer flies back. He raises it and lightning strikes the hammer. He points it at Leo and he starts to walk backwards. From inside the suit, Festus speaks to Leo, "Power at four hundred percent capacity."**

** Leo looks stunned. "How 'bout that?" He points his hand boosters at Jason and releases the energy. **

"Yeah don't shoot lightning at Iron Man," Leo told Jason.

"I'm still better than you, I'm a god," Jason said triumphantly.

** The two fly at each other and go crashing through the forest. Leo runs Jason into a mountain and flies upward. The two crash into more trees. Jason loses his hammer, but it falls near the two. Jason punches Leo, and Leo punches back only to have Jason block it. Leo head slams Jason, but Jason is not affected and slams his head back. Leo goes flying backwards.**

"See? More Powerful," Jason said grinning.

**Leo flies back at Jason and throws him against a tree. Jason charges and it goes to hand-to-hand combat. Jason calls for his hammer and is about to slam it into Leo, but Leo activates his feet boosters and knocks Jason off his feet. The two are about to swing at each other when Percy's shield hits both. "Hey!" he shouts at the two. "That's enough." he commands.**

"And you say my character is pushy?" Annabeth asks Percy.

"In my defense, Leo and Jason were trying to kill each other," Percy said.

The demigods laughed.

**Percy jumps off the broken tree trunk and walks to the group. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-"**

** "I've come here to put an end to Gaea's schemes!" Jason yelled.**

** "Then prove it! Put that hammer down," Percy says.**

** "Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" Leo tries to warn. Jason swings his hammer knocking Leo away.**

** "You want me to put the hammer down!?" Jason yells. He lunges at Percy and Percy raises his shield. The hammer connects and lightning spark, enveloping the entire forest in a large radius.**

"That is the end of Captain Percy," Jason said.

"My shield can't break," Percy countered.

**Leo rises along with Jason and Percy. "Are we done here?" Percy asks. Jason looks around at the wreckage.**

"You act like nothing happened!" Annabeth and the others yelled.

"Meh, Jason's not that strong," Percy said with a smirk.

"That was cold, Jackson. Just cold," Jason said, shaking his head.

**Inside the Helicarrier, Gaea is being escorted by dozens of SHIELD agents. They walk pass Frank's lab and he turns to look. Gaea smirks at him, but continues walking. Gaea is then locked in a containment room. Annabeth walks away to a control panel. "In case it's unclear, you try to escape," she says, "You so much as scratch that glass." She pushes a button and the ground opens up under the room. Gaea looks down at the hole, wind is blasting through it. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" she asks as she closes the hole. She gestures to Gaea, "Ant," then gestures to the controls, "Boot."**

"Gotta admit, Annabeth is funny in that scene," Leo said, laughing.

"I can be funny!" Annabeth said.

"But not funny, funny," Nico and Leo said.

**Gaea laughs and backs up towards the center, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."**

** "Built for something a lot stronger than you," Annabeth retorts.**

** "Oh I've heard," Gaea says, looking at a camera. "The mindless beast, make's play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" The Avengers listen to Gaea as she speaks to Annabeth.**

** "How desperate am I?" Annabeth asks sternly, "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."**

"Yeah, an angry Annabeth is a scary Annabeth," Jason said.

"Anyone in this room is scary when they are angry," Leo said, nervously.

"Annabeth is the scariest," he whispered to Nico and Jason. The girls heard and laughed at their discomfort.

**"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is," Gaea states.**

** "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something," Annabeth says, walking away. Gaea looks at the camera and smirks.**

"See, Annabeth is funny," Leo said.

**The group watches the live feed until it turns off. Frank is the first to speak, "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"**

** "Gaea's gonna drag this out. So, Jason, what's his play?" Percy asks.**

** "She has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Olympus or any world known. She means to lead them against your people. They will win her the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract," Jason answers.**

** "An army? From outer space?" Percy says seriously.**

** "So she's building another portal. That's what he needs Nico di Angelo for," Frank concludes.**

** "Di Angelo?" Jason asks.**

"You don't know me?" Nico gasped, turning to Jason.

"Apparently not," Jason shrugged.

**"He's an astrophysicist," Frank answers.**

** "He's a friend?"**

** "Gaea has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," Piper said.**

** "I wanna know why Gaea let us take him. She's not leading an army from here," Percy stated.**

"If only it was that easy," the demigods mumbled.

**"I don't think we should be focusing on Gaea. That girl's brain is full of dirt, you could smell crazy on her," Frank adds.**

** "Have care how you speak," Jason says sternly, "Gaea is beyond my reason, but she is of Olympus, and she is my sister."**

"Don't remind me," Jason sighed.

"I think having Gaea as a sister would be scary," Leo said.

**"She killed eighty people in two days," Piper informs.**

** "She's adopted," Jason says.**

"Makes sense," Percy shrugged.

"No, crazy runs in the family," Nico said.

**"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?" Frank asked.**

** "It's a stabilizing agent," Leo says, walking in with Hazel. He speaks to Hazel, "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." Hazel walks away and Leo turns to the group, "Means the portal wont collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." He walks over to Jason, "No hard feelings, Sparky, you got a mean swing," he says patting Jason's arm. He continues walking, "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Gaea wants." He walks over to where Annabeth normally works and speaks to the crew, "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails." The crew looks at him. "That man is playing GALAGA!" he announces pointing at a man. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."**

"Movie Leo is almost as ADHD as Real Leo," Annabeth said.

"I think he might be worse because he's a billionaire," Thalia responded.

**Leo covered one of his eyes and looks at the screen. He removes his hand, "How does Annabeth even see these?" he asks no one in particular.**

** "He turns," Reyna says in an annoyed tone.**

** "Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Grace can get her hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube," Leo concludes.**

** "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Reyna asks.**

** "Last night," Leo says seriously.**

The demigods burst out laughing.

"That sounds exactly like Leo!" Nico gasped.

"No this guy is funnier!" Percy said, clutching his sides.

**Reyna glares at him.**

** "The packet," Leo continues, "di Angelo's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"**

** "Does Gaea need any particular kind of power source?" Percy asks, changing to an important subject.**

** "He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Frank explains.**

** "Unless, di Angelo has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Leo counters.**

** "Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."**

** "Finally someone who speaks English!" Tony announces. **

** "Is that what just happened?" A confused Percy asks.**

"No kidding!" Percy declares, "They aren't speaking our English!"

"I understood them," Annabeth defended.

"Yeah, but you're smart," Percy replied.

"And we aren't?" Piper asked.

"What? No—I just... guys help me out," Percy says nervously.

Annabeth kisses him seeing his discomfort and the others laugh.

**Leo shakes Frank's hand. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Frank. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I am a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."**

** Frank looks down, "Thanks."**

** Annabeth walks in. "Dr. Frank is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him," she says to Leo.**

** "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon," Percy states.**

"This is the first time I've seen Percy give a good point in a war meeting," Annabeth said.

"Hey! I give good advice, sometimes," Percy protested.

"No, you really don't," Reyna told him.

**"I don't know about that," Annabeth admitted, "but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Gaea used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into her personal flying monkeys."**

** "Monkeys?" Jason asked, "I do not understand."**

** "I do! I understood that reference," Percy exclaimed.**

"Jason's character is not the brightest," Nico laughed.

"And Percy's understands stuff," Leo added, also laughing.

**Leo turned to Frank, "Shall we play, doctor?"**

** "Let's play some," Frank answers, motioning to the hallway.**

** The guy that was playing GALAGA watches everyone disperse before resuming the game.**

"That guy should be fired!" Reyna exclaimed.

"He's just trying to have some fun," Leo defended.

"Leo, we all know Reyna hates fun," Nico joked.

Reyna looked very offended, "I have fun... I think."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Avengers, all rights go to Marvel and Rick Riordan.

** In the lab, Frank is scanning Gaea's scepter. He is detecting for radiation. Leo is examining his own monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations. "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with di Angelo's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process.," Frank says, waving his scanner over the scepter.**

** "If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops," Leo replies.**

"What?" Many demigods ask.

"Annabeth, do you know what they are saying?" Percy asks.

"Yes, but I don't think you'll be able to understand," she answers.

"I do!" Leo exclaimed. "It all makes sense to me!"

"That's because you are the repair boy," Piper joked, "You know this stuff."  
**Frank laughed a little. "All I packed was a toothbrush."**

** Leo laughs and walks over to Frank. "You know, you should come by Valdez Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, it's candy land." He grabs a device and holds it while standing next to Frank.**

** "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke... Harlem," Frank says, not taking his eyes off his work.**

** "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises," Leo says as he pokes Frank with a miniature electrical prod. Frank yelps in surprise.**

"Movie Leo is smart and stupid at the same time," Reyna sighed.

"Just like real Leo," Thalia added.

"Hey!" Leo protested.

**Percy walks in on the two as Leo pokes Frank. "Hey! Are you nuts?"**

"At least Movie Percy is a little responsible," Annabeth said.

"Why is he trying to make Movie Frank angry?" Hazel asked.

"Because he is stupid," Thalia stated.

**"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Leo asks, very serious.**

** "Is everything a joke to you?" Percy asks.**

** "Funny things are," Leo says, pointing at Percy.**

"Funny things are funny," Leo said to Nico.

**"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor," Percy explains, irritated.**

** "No, it's all right. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things," Frank says, sheepishly. Leo raises his hand in surrender, then walks around the lab.**

** He turns back to Frank and points the prod at him, "You're tiptoeing, bug man. You need to strut."**

** "And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Valdez," Percy retorts.**

"Leave it to Leo to not be focused," Piper said, looking at Leo fiddle with a machine in his lap.

"At least Percy is responsible," Annabeth said, hugging Percy.

**"You think I'm not? Why did Chase call us and why now? Why not before? What isn;t she telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables," Leo explains.**

** "You think Chase is hiding something?" Percy asks.**

** "She's a spy. Captain, she's _the_ spy. Her secrets have secrets." Leo points to Frank. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"**

"I do not have secrets!" Annabeth protested.

"Yes, you do," Percy said, causing her face to flush.

Annabeth leaned in and whispered to him, "What do you know?" she hissed.

"Only what your siblings and the Stolls have told me," he said with a grin.

** Pondering the thought, "Uh... I just want to finish my work here and..." Frank starts.**

** "Doctor?" Percy asks.**

** "'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at the cube," Frank starts.**

** "I heard it**

** Frank points at Leo, "Well, I think that it was meant for you. Even if Thalia didn't tell Chase about the tower, it was all over the news."**

** "The Valdez Tower? That big ugly-" Leo glares at Percy, "building in New York?" Percy asks.**

"No the other Valdez Tower!" Leo said, laughing with Nico.

** "It's powered by Arc Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what? A year?" Frank explains.**

** "That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now," Leo states.**

"Except the gods," Annabeth said.

"What?" Many demigods asked.

"The gods use clean energy, obviously."

**"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Frank asks, referring to Leo.**

** "I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHEILD's secure files," Leo said.**

"What!?" Annabeth exclaimed. She glared at Leo and he started to sink into the couch.

"I don't trust SHILED?" Leo answered, though it sounded like a question.

**"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Percy asks.**

** "Festus has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHILED has ever tried to hide," Leo explains.**

** "Yet, you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Percy asks.**

** "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible."**

** "I think Gaea's trying to wind us up. This is a woman who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, she'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."**

"Percy is never one to follow the rules," Piper said.

"Hey! In my defense, trouble is always following me!" Percy protested.

"And we have to help you sometimes," Annabeth replied.

**"Following is not really my style," Leo replies.**

** Percy smiles. "And you're all about style, aren't you?"**

** Leo looks hurt, "Of the people in this room, which one is; A) wearing a spangly outfit, and B) not of use?"**

** "Percy, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Frank asks.**

** Percy just shakes off Leo's comment, "Just find the cube," he says, exiting the lab. Upon exiting, he seems stressed about the comments and heads to the ships hull.**

** Back in the lab, Leo and Frank resume their research.**

** "That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice," Leo states.**

The demigods looked stunned and then heard a sharp _SLAP_. They turned to see Percy standing over a groaning Leo as he lies on the floor.

"What was that for?" Leo asks.

"I can't touch Movie Leo, so I settle for the next best thing," Percy states before sitting back down.

"Sorry, sorry," Leo muttered as the others suppressed their laughs.

**"The guy's not wrong about Gaea. She does have the jump on us," Frank says, looking at a monitor.**

** "What she's got is a ACME dynamite kit." Leo says walking over to Frank. "It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm going to be there when it does."**

** "And I'll be reading all about it," Frank says.**

** "Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."**

"The Hulk doesn't have a suit!" Jason protested.

"It's a figure of speech," Piper said.

**"Ah, see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare," Frank explains.**

** "You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl it's way into my heart," Leo says, pointing to his miniature ARC REACTOR in his chest, "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege."**

** "But you can control it," Frank counters.**

** "Because I learned how."**

** "It's different," Frank says. He goes to examine more on the screen, but Leo swipes his hand across it, minimizing the programs running. The two are seeing eye to eye now.**

** "Hey, I've read all about you accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you," Leo points out.**

** "So, you're saying that the Hulk- the other guy- saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"**

** Leo pauses. "I guess we'll find out." The two go back to their computers.**

** "You may not enjoy that," Frank says.**

** "You just might."**

"I think Leo really wants to see the Hulk," Frank said.

"Well, it _is_ awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

"He's also dangerous," Reyna pointed out.

"What is this... Hulk?" Calypso asked.

"Oh, just watch, sunshine, he'll show up soon I think," Leo smirked.

**Percy is standing outside an iron door. Using his strength, he slides the door open and walks in slowly. The room is filled with many large crates. Percy looks up and spots another level. He leaps onto the rail and pulls himself up. He then moves forward.**

_What is he planning? _Annabeth thought.

_I'm just too awesome!_Percy thought to himself, grinning.

**A van is driving through a large, dark tunnel. Dr. di Angelo is working on the same machine from the secret location. He picks up a small cylinder of iridium and places it inside the machine. When the machine accepts it, di Angelo grins, devilishly.**

** In the Hellicarrier, Hazel is speaking to Jason while a photo of Jane Foster is on the screen. **

** "As soon as Gaea took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe," Hazel says to Jason.**

** "Thank you. It's no accident, Gaea taking Nico di Angelo. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Nico is a good man," Jason replies, not taking his eyes off the screen.**

"Who is _that_?" Piper asks with a smirk.

"Thor's girlfriend," Jason says before realizing what he said. He looked over at Piper and was very relieved when he saw her laugh. He let out a huge sigh before returning to the movie.

**"He talks about you a lot," Hazel told him, "You changed his life. You changed everything around here." Hazel walks away with Jason next to her.**

** "They were better as they were. We pretend on Olympus that we're more advenced, but we—we come here battling like Bilchsteim," Jason responds.**

"Like _what_?" many ask.

** "Like what?" Hazel asks, confused.**

** "Bilchsteim? You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Jason asks.**

"Sounds similar to drakons," Annabeth shuddered at the thought.

"I don't like those either," the others nodded in agreement.

** "Don't think so," Hazel says, smiling.**

** "They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path." he walks over to a window. "When I first came to Earth, Gaea's rage followed me here and your people payed the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war."**

** "War hasn't started yet," Annabeth says from behind Jason. "You think you can make Gaea tell us where the Tesseract is?"**

** "I do not know. Gaea's mind is far afield, it's not just power she craves, it's vengence upon me. There's no pain that would prize her need form him," Jason explains.**

** "A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops," Annabeth counters.**

"The pain never stops," Percy grumbled.

The others nodded. Being a demigod meant a lot of life-or-death situations.

**"What are you asking me to do?" Jason asks.**

** "I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" Annabeth says.**

** "Gaea is a prisoner."**

** "Then why do I fell like he's the only person on this boat that want to be here?" Annabeth asks. Jason does not respond.**

"Probably has a plan worthy of Athena," Percy joked. Annabeth laughed at his comment. She remembered the first time she had heard him say that when they were twelve. Ah memories.

**Gaea is pacing inside her detention cell. Suddenly, she stops. "There's not many people that can sneak up on me," she says as she turns to face Piper.**

** "But you figured I'd come," Piper says, deadly calm.**

** "After. After whatever tortures Chase can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."**

** "I want to know what you've done to Agent Grace," Piper says.**

"Thanks for caring," Thalia says to Piper.

"Just looking out for my friend," Piper says with a shrug.

**"I'd say I've expanded her mind," Gaea says, smirking.**

** "And once you've won, once you're queen of the mountains, what happens to her mind?" Piper asks, stepping closer to Gaea's glass walls. She crosses her arms.**

** "Why do you care for her?" Gaea asks.**

** "I owe her a debt," Piper states.**

** "Tell me."**

** Piper pulls up a chair. "Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh... well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill-set. I didn't care who I used it for or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Grace was sent to kill me, she made a different call."**

** "And what will you do if I vow to spare her?" Gaea asks, smugly.**

** "Not let you out."**

"Worth a shot," Nico said.

"You want her to escape?" Frank and Leo asked.

"No, but I want some action."

**Gaea laughs. "Ah, no. But I like this. Your worlds in the balance, and you bargain for one woman?"**

** "Regimes fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I'm a Cherokee... or was," Piper states.**

** "And what are you now?" Gaea asks.**

** "It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out," Piper says, standing up.**

** "Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Tristan's daughter. SÃO** **Paulo? The hospital fire? Grace told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a woman no more virtuous that yourself will change anything?" Gaea asks standing. "This is the beast sentimentality. This is a child prayer- PATHETIC!" she spits. **

** Leo and Frank are furiously working at their monitors.**

** "You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers," Gaea continues. Reyna checks every view-screen in the bridge. Annabeth oversees.**

** "You pretend to be seperate, to have your own code, something that makes up the horrors. But they are apart of you, and they will never go away!" Gaea threatens.**

** Percy opens a steel crate. He looks angry. The crate is filled with a great deal of HYDRA weapons.**

"This is getting dark, like, Nico dark," Thalia said.

"Hey!" Nico protested.

**Gaea slams her fist on the glass wall, causing Piper to flinch. "I wont touch Grace. Not until I make her kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way she knows you fear! And when she'll wake just long enough to see her good work, and when she screams, I'll split her skull! This is may bargain, you mewling quim!" Gaea spat. Piper turns around, disgusted at the mental image of the threat.**

"That is a very gruesome thought," Piper says, gulping.

"This got really dark, really fast," Percy said to the guys.

** "You're a monster," she says quietly.**

** "Oh no, you brought the monster," Gaea states.**

** Realization dawn on Piper. She turns, "So, Frank... that''s your play."**

"How did she figure that out?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, ask her," Jason whispered to him.

"Piper how did you figure it out?" Leo asked, loudly.

"Leo I swear- never mind," Piper said.

"This is awkward," Nico said.

**"What?" Gaea asks.**

** Piper speaks into her earpiece, "Gaea means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Frank in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Jason as well." She turns to Gaea, "Thank you for your cooperation." She quickly leaves. Gaea stands, frozen.**

"Well, that makes things just peachy," Leo said.

**Annabeth walks into the lab to find Leo and Frank not working. "What are you doing, Mr. Valdez?" sh asks.**

** "Uh... kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Leo replies.**

** "You're suppose to be locating the Tesseract," Annabeth says firmly.**

** "We are," Frank assures her, "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."**

** "And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss," Leo says. A program appears on Leo's monitor. "What is PHASE 2?"**

"PHASE 2?" Leo asked.

"They mentioned it earlier, but..." Annabeth said rubbing her chin. _I wonder how bad this is going to end_.

** Suddenly, Percy drops a HYDRA weapon on the table, startling Frank, Leo, and Annabeth. "PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons," Percy explains. He turns to Leo, "Sorry, the computer was moving a little too slow."**

** Trying to explain the situation, Annabeth speaks, "Jackson, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean we're-"**

** "I'm sorry, Annabeth," Leo interrupts. He moves the computer screen towards her. The screen shows a plan for the weapons. "What were you lying?"**

** "I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit," Percy states. Just then, Jason and Piper walk in. Piper looks at Frank, a little anger in her eyes.**

** "Did you know about this?" Frank asks her.**

** "You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Piper says.**

** Frank laughs, "I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."**

** "Gaea's manipulating you," Piper says back.**

** "And you've been doing what exactly?"**

** "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."**

** "Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHILED is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Frank gestures to the weapon on the monitor Leo was using.**

"That is very bad," Annabeth said. "That's like us saying we can compete with the gods in power."

"Very bad," Percy summed up.

**"Because of him," Annabeth says, pointing at Jason.**

** Jason looks stunned, "Me?"**

** "Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that, not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly- hilariously- outgunned," Annabeth explains.**

** "My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Jason protests.**

** "But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Annabeth counters. "And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."**

** "Like you controlled the cube?" Percy asks.**

** "Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Gaea to it, and her allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Jason states.**

** "A higher form?" Percy looks confused.**

"Both Percys look confused," Leo said.

"When is Percy not confused?" Thalia asked.

"When he fights stuff," Annabeth and Nico said.

** "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something," Annabeth starts.**

** "Nuclear deterrent? 'Cause that always calms everything right down," Leo retorts.**

** "Reminds he again, how did you make your fortune, Valdez?"**

** "I'm sure if he still made weapons Valdez would be neck deep-" Percy starts.**

** "Wait! Wait! Hold on! Now, how is this about me?" Leo asks.**

** "I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Percy asks.**

** "I thought humans were more evolved than this," Jason states.**

"Well, Half-bloods are more evolved," Annabeth stated.

"But we don't mingle with mortals," Reyna stated as if the idea of being with mortals made her angry.

**"Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?" Annabeth asks Jason.**

** "Did you always give your champions such mistrust," Jason spat.**

** "You're not my champion," Annabeth states.**

** "Are you all really naive? SHILE monitors potential threats," Piper states.**

** Frank is standing next to her, arms crossed, "Captain America is on the threat watch list?"**

** "We all are," Piper says. **

"This is going great!" Nico says with sarcasm.

"Can't imagine what could go wrong!" Percy sighed.

"I could," Annabeth said.

**The group continues to argue. They do not realize that the gem on Gaea's scepter is glowing brightly.**

** Outside the Helicarrier, a lone jet hovers over the ship. "661 Bravo, please relay your pass code. What is you hull, over?" a voice speaks over the radio.**

** Thalia's voice speaks back, "Arms to ammunition, over."**

** The group of men are getting armor and weapons together. Thalia pulls out her bow.**

"This just went from bad to worse," Leo said.

** Back in the lab, the arguments continue.**

** "You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Jason says.**

** "It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb," Frank states.**

**"YOU need to step away," Annabeth says, anger in her voice.**

** "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Leo asks, putting his arm on Percy's shoulder.**

** Percy pushes his hand off. "You know damn well why! Back off!"**

"PERCY!" Annabeth gasped. "Language!"

"Not me, Movie Me," Percy defended.

"No excuse," Leo smirked, remembering the last time it happened.

**Leo gets face-to-face with Percy. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."**

** "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?" Percy asks, annoyed.**

** "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Leo says. Piper shrugs at his comment.**

** Percy gets really close to Leo now. "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."**

** "I think I would just cut the wire," Leo says.**

"Leo, that is not a smart thing to say to a super soldier," Annabeth says.

"Movie Me is probably ADHD and impulsive," Leo defended.

**Percy smiles and looks around the room. "Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."**

** "A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Jackson. Everything special about you came out of a bottle," Leo retorts.**

** Outside the carrier, a ramp opens inside Thalia's jet. The jet maneuvers next to one of the large turbine engines. Standing on the ramp, Thalia pulls out an arrow and readies her bow. She points the arrow at an angle and shoots it against the wind. The wind pushes it and it takes a sharp turn and connects with the wall. A blinking red light appears and starts t beep.**

"That is probably going to explode," Leo said.

"How did Movie Me manage to shoot it like that?" Thalia asked no one in particular. "I don't think Apollo or Artemis could make that shot perfectly on the first try."

Lightning was heard in the distance. Maybe a challenge from Apollo?

** Back in the lab, Leo and Percy are still face-to-face. "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds," Percy says to Leo. Jason laughs at the two.**

** "You people are so petty... and tiny," Jason says. Leo rubs sweat off his head.**

** "Agent McLean will you please escort Dr. Frank to his-" Annabeth started.**

** "Where? You rented my room," Frank retorts.**

** "The cell was just in case-"**

** "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Frank says, his voice level raising,**

Hazel gasped and turned to Frank. "You tried to kill yourself!?"

"In the movie, I guess..." Frank said, rubbing the back of his head.

**The others look at him. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit is out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at rick" Frank slowly gets more upset and he looks at Piper, who is not showing any emotion. "You wanna know my secret, Agent McLean, you wanna know how I stay calm?" Annabeth and Piper move their hands to their guns.**

** "Dr. Frank," Percy says. He looks at him. "Put down the scepter."**

"I wanted to know how he controls his anger," Leo whined.

"Just like Movie Leo," Reyna whispered to Thalia.

Thalia laughed.

** Frank looks down, shocked to see the scepter in his hands. The computer monitor beeps and the group turns to look at it.**

** "Got it," Leo states.**

** Frank puts the scepter back and walks over to the computer. "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all," he says.**

** "Located the Tesseract?" Jason asks.**

** "I can get there faster," Leo says.**

** "Look all of us..." Percy starts, but his voice is lost over Jason's.**

** "The Tesseract belongs on Olympus, no human is a match for it," Jason booms.**

** Leo turns to leave, but Percy stops him.**

** "You're not going alone!" Percy exclaims, grabbing Leo's arm.**

** Leo slaps Percy's hand away. "You gonna stop me?" he taunts.**

** "Put on the suit, let's find out," Percy counters.**

** "I'm not afraid to hit an old man."**

** "Put on the suit," Percy demands.**

"That is a fight I would pay to see!" Jason and Nico exclaim.

"Who? Me against Leo or Movie Me against Movie Leo?" Percy asked.

"Obviously the Movie ones, Seaweed Brain. We all know Leo would lose in real life," Annabeth told her boyfriend.

"Just saying! 'Cause if Jason and Nico want to see me and Leo fight then-"

"NO!" The girls shouted.

** At that moment, Frank notices something on the monitor about the Tesseract. "Oh my god!" he exclaims, taking off his glasses.**

** Outside the Helicarrier, Thalia pulls the trigger on her bow and the arrow explodes the engine. A blast goes through the ship and into the lab. Piper and Frank crash through a window and fall to the next floor. Leo and Percy dive to the side along with Jason and Annabeth on the opposite side. Most of the pieces of the ship fall to the ground as the explosion finishes the damage.**

"And that is when things get worse," Calypso guessed.

"You could say that," Leo said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers, all rights go to Marvel and Rick Riordan

** Percy and Leo recover from the explosion. "Put on the suit," Percy gasps.**

** "Yep," Leo says, standing up. The two stumble through a door. **

** Chaos is happening in the bridge. Emergency alarms go off. People are running, grabbing weapons off racks. Annabeth recovers and puts her hand to her earpiece, "Reyna," she gasps, clutching her side.**

** "Turn up that engine! Number three engine is down! Can we get a run in?" Reyna says. She walks over to the guy that was playing GALAGA earlier. "Talk to me."**

** The man points to the monitor. "Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air."**

"At least now he is working," Reyna said.

**Reyna sighed. "We lose one more engine, we wont be." She speaks into her earpiece, "Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine."**

** Annabeth nods. "Valdez, you copy that?"**

** Leo's voice replies, "I'm on it."**

** Still speaking in her earpiece, "Hazel! Initiate official lock down in the detention section then get to the armory!" Hazel runs through the bridge, following orders. "McLean!" No answer.**

** Piper looks over at Frank, who is breathing heavily. He is gripping the floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green and his face is intense.**

** "It's okay. We're okay, right?" Piper says to herself.**

"Definitely not okay right now," Leo said.

"The Hulk is going to make an appearance?" Calypso asked.

"Probably," the guys replied.

**Thalia is leading her men into the air ducts. They move down into a corridor. "Get that engine down! Detention! Wait for camera's to go to dark." She takes out her bow. "Come with me," she says to some soldiers.**

"Thalia is really dangerous," Nico said.

"I'm also being controlled," Thalia sighed.

Leo, Jason, and Percy shuddered, remembering the _eidolon _incident for the second time.

"Being possessed is not fun," Jason told her.

**Percy and Leo run through a dim, debris filled tunnel. "Find engine three. I'll meet you there," Leo says as the two split up. Leo hits a remote and the wall opens up to reveal the Iron Man suit. It them becomes active.**

** Piper and Frank continue to struggle below. Piper is trying to calm Frank down while he struggles for control. "Doctor... Frank, you gotta fight it. This is just what Gaea wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me," Piper says as she struggles to move. Two men run in, but Piper tells them to get away with the swatting of her hand. "We're gonna be okay," Piper assures him. Frank is now starting to rise. "Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never-"**

** "Your Life?!" Frank exclaims in a deep voice.**

Calypso jumped at the sudden outburst. "You're right, that is bad," She managed to say.

"Almost as bad as the monsters we have dealt with," Percy said.

"Not helping," Annabeth and Thalia replied.

** It changed to a more growling, threatening voice. Frank starts to transform. His skin takes a green color. His clothes rip apart except for his pants.**

** "Frank," Piper pleads. Frank looks at her, but continues to change. He stands and finishes his change into the Hulk. Piper is struggling to stand as the debris is still on her. Frank roars as he smashes a machine. Piper manages to get out form under the debris, and she stands to look at Frank. Frank turns around and Piper bolts for the stairs. Piper moves under turbines and crawls when necessary. She is one level about Frank, but he is destroying the ground under her. Piper finally is able to escape.**

The demigods all let out a breath they were holding in.

"That was close," Piper managed to say.

"No kidding," Jason mumbled.

**The Hulk roars in rage. Gaea looks up and smiles at the sound.**

"This is not good," Annabeth said. "Her plan is working."

**Annabeth runs in and looks at the chaos in the bridge. The people are panicking and running around in disarray. "Bring the carrier inwards and head south! Take us to the water!" she commands.**

** "Flying blind. Navigations re-calibrated after the engine failure," a helmsmen said.**

** "Is the sun coming up?" Annabeth demands, walking over to the man.**

** "Yes, ma'am," the man replies.**

** "Then put it on the left! Get us over the water! One more turbine goes down and we drop."**

"Which is exactly why they should be over water," Annabeth said, nodding at her movie characters intelligence.

The others looked confused.

"Never minds," she sighed.

**Percy pushes a door open. A man is waiting behind it wearing an oxygen mask. Percy goes out further to see a giant hole in the carrier. "VALDEZ!" Percy shouts. "Valdez, I'm here!"**

** "Good," Leo says as he flies over. He stops at the burning wall. "Let's see what we got." Inside the suit, Leo examines the engine with his holograms. "I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris."**

"Sounds just like Leo when he was building the ship," Jason said. Piper nodded in agreement.

"Not my fault you don't understand engineering," Leo defended, pretending to look hurt.

**Leo starts to pull on the rotor. "I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position," he says pointing at a part of the ship. Percy nods and jumps, grabbing a ledge and pulling himself up. Leo flies into the giant cooling conductor. Percy opens a cabinet door and pulls out the panel.**

Leo whistled, "That is some panel."

"You think you could make a helicarrier?" Percy asked.

Leo thought about it. "Maybe, but it would take time."

"We have plenty of that," Nico said. "Especially when we don't have wars to fight."

**"What's it look like in there?" Leo asked.**

** "It seems to run on some form of electricity," Percy concluded after looking closely.**

The group laughed. "You're not wrong!" Leo said between laughs.

**"Well, you're not wrong," Leo stated.**

"See?" Leo grinned.

**Piper continues to crawl under the catwalk. She pauses before Frank appears to her left. "ROARRR!" Frank bellowed.**

The demigods jumped at the sudden roar.

"Why is it that he yells when everything is quiet?" Percy asked no one in particular.

"Suspense," Annabeth guessed.

**Piper fires a bullet into a pipe and it hits Hulk in the face. Piper begins to run through the maze of corridors. Hulk follows, but is breaking everything in the progress. The Hulk finally catches up and swats at Piper. She flies and slams into a wall with a grunt. Hulk stumbles into a wall that smashes on impact. He starts to make his way towards Piper, but Jason flies through the wall and he and Hulk go to a different room.**

"Thank you, Jason," Piper said.

"Anything for you," he replied.

**The two roll across the floor. The hulk is the first to recover. The people in the room run while Jason looks up at the beast. Hulk takes swings at Jason, but misses each time. Jason hits his face with his fist, but it does little to harm the Hulk. The Hulk brings down his fist on Jason, but Jason blocks it with his hands; however, he starts to crumple under the strength of the Hulk.**

** "We are not your enemies, Frank! Try to think!" Jason says, grunting at each sentence.**

** Frank raises his fist to Jason's surprise. Then he swings and sends Jason flying into two crates.**

"Frank that was mean," Hazel joked.

"My bad, Hulk is not usually one to listen," Frank shrugged, obviously understanding the joke and playing along.

"That is some strength," Jason whistled.

"Strength that sent Movie You packing," Nico pointed out.

**Leo is blasting debris off the engine. It is in bad shape, but still fixable. Over the earpiece, Percy speaks to Leo. "The relays are intact! What's are next move?"**

"How did you manage to do that, Percy?" Annabeth asked with a smirk.

"I helped him, obviously," Leo said proudly.

**"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing wont re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push," Leo informed Percy.**

** "Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Percy protests.**

** "Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag-"**

** "Speak English!"**

"How hard is it for you to understand that I don't understand that stuff?" Percy asked.

"Pretty hard," Leo grinned.

** "See that red lever?" Percy spots the lever. "It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word." Percy lunges towards the lever and waits by it.**

** Jason flies through more crates and comes up kneeling. He looks very angry as he wipes off sweat. He smiles and hold out his hand. In little time, his hammer flies into his grip. He swings the hammer and hits Hulk, sending him crashing into a plane. This just makes him more upseet. He rips off a wing and hurls it at Jason. Jason simply slides under it and throws his hammer. Hulk catches it, but he flies backwards and lands on his back. He tries to lift the hammer, but to no avail. Jason comes over and kicks him then grabs his hammer.**

"Why could Hulk not lift the hammer?" Calypso asked.

"Not sure," Leo admitted. "Hulk is, like, the strongest when angry, so I don't know."

"Maybe it's magic," Annabeth guessed. The others shrugged, unable to find an answer.

** Annabeth and Reyna are looking at monitors. "We need full evac on the lower hanger bay," Annabeth says to Reyna. Reyna starts to leave when a grenade rolls near her.**

** Her eyes widen as she see it. "Grenade!" she shouts as she pulls people out of the way. Annabeth draws her gun and ducks to hide. She hides behind a wall while two men start to move into the bridge. Annabeth waits for the second and punches him. She disarms him and fires at the second. She ducks as a third soldier walks in, but Reyna shoots him with ease.**

"Fighting is so much more violent in this century," Calypso noted.

"You have no idea," Percy mumbled.

**Hazel walks up to an armory door and goes through the facial recognition scanner. "We got a perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIIED gear. Hold onto every junction." a voice says over the speakers.**

** Jason and Hulk burst through the floor. Jason is dazed and The Hulk grabs him. **

** A gunfight is going on on the bridge. The Agents fire at each other as the people speak over the earpieces. "Ma'am, the Hulk and Jason are in shuttle levels 2, 3, and 4!" an agent's voice says.**

** "Ma'am, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Reyna says.**

** "Get his attention," Annabeth simply says.**

Thalia snorted. "Because that worked out great each time."

"Better than no plan," Annabeth countered.

**In her earpiece, Reyna speaks to a man in a jet outside the carrier. "Escort 606, proceed to 270 MAIN SHUTTLE! Don't get too close."**

** "Copy," the man says. He maneuvers the jet to the spot and waits. "Target acquired." Jason is thrown away and Hulk starts to move towards him. "Target engaged." The man pulls the trigger and shoots at the Hulk. The Hulk is furious and charges the jet. The pilot eyes bug out. "Target angry! Target angry!" The Hulk lands on the ship and starts to tear it to pieces. The pilot ejects, but is grabbed and thrown by the Hulk. The parachute activates and he slowly floats down.**

"You know, his reflexes must be really good," Nico commented.

"That's what you get out of that?" Reyna asked.

"What? He fought Jason, jumped on a jet. Cool. Awesome. But those reflexes were way to fast." "Boys," Thalia mumbled.

** The jet continues to fly until it explodes in mid-air. The Hulk is launched away. His roar is heard.**

** Leo uses his laser to cut a large chunk of broken metal. He then jumps on it to cause it to fall. Two soldiers move towards the area Percy is in. He notices one try to throw a grenade and jumps and swats it down. He then jumps towards the soldier and punches him. The other one prepares to shoot, but Percy kicks his chest and he drops the gun. The fight goes hand-to-hand and Percy throws the guy off the carrier. Another soldier shows up and a gunfight between the two arise.**

"Nice job kicking butt, Percy," Jason commented.

"Gotta protect Leo," Percy replied, scratching the back of his head.

**Annabeth is still killing enemies. She is confused why they keep coming. "They are not getting through here,so what the hell-" She was cut off by Thalia releasing an arrow that explodes critical spots in the ship. Annabeth stands and sees her shooting arrows. She returns fire with her gun and Thalia retreats. A monitor shows that engine one is failing. The carrier starts to tilt to one side. "Ma'am, we're lost all power in Engine 1," a man says.**

** "It's Grace. She took out our systems. She's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Annabeth asks.**

"I'm being controlled!" Thalia protested.

"Thalia, they know, but you need to be un-possessed to go back to being a good guy," Annabeth said to her friend.

**Piper is still shaken by the Hulk fight. She sucks up her courage and replies to Annabeth. "This is Agent McLean. I copy," she says before heading to meet Thalia.**

"I imagine that fighting the Hulk does that to you," Jason noted.

"Maybe it is worse," Percy shrugged.

"Not helping."

**"Valdez, we're losing altitude," Annabeth says to Leo over her earpiece.**

** "Yeah. Noticed," Leo replied. Leo starts to push on the rotor, using his boosters to move it faster and faster. **

** Percy continues to have a gunfight with the soldier. However it goes wrong when a bullet get too close to Percy's head. He closes his eyes and backs up, but there is nowhere to stand behind him. He slips and is able to grab a loose wire before falling to his death.**

"That gave me a mini heart attack," Annabeth sighed, letting out the breath she was holding in.

"It's just a movie," Percy joked, mimicking her voice.

"Shut up!" Annabeth said, red in the face.

**Jason walks into the detention center. There, he finds Gaea escaping her cell. "NO!" he shouts and charges at her. Gaea crouches, waiting for him to get closer, and her form shimmers. Jason's body goes right through Gaea and into the cell. The doors close, locking him in. Jason stands and goes towards Gaea who is calmly watching, arms behind her back.**

** "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" she asks.**

"Is that a pun?" Leo asked.

"Could be, hard to tell," Annabeth shrugged.

**Thalia calmly walks down a catwalk. She stops and in the blink of an eye fires an arrow behind her. Hand-to-hand combat starts as Piper fights Thalia. Piper crawls her way around Thalia then disarms her of her bow. Thalia pulls out a knife.**

** In the cell, Jason gets very angry and slams his hammer into the glass wall. It cracks and the whole ship shakes. Gaea just laughs, weakly. She starts to walk back towards the controls. "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" she says. Suddenly, the guard grunts in pain. Standing over his body is Hazel, armed with a dangerous weapon.**

** "Move away, please," she says to Gaea. **

** Gaea moves away from the switch.**

** Hazel starts to move closer. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?" She turns the weapon on and it glows with power.**

** A loud gasp is heard as a spear point juts from her chest. Gaea stands behind her.**

The demigods gasped in horror.

"So not fair," Leo said.

"Well, she is evil," Nico said. "Still, Hazel _is_ my sister. Makes me glad this is just a movie and didn't really happen."

**"Nooo!" Jason cries, banging on the glass wall.**

** Hazel falls against the wall as Gaea looms over her. Jason is breathing heavily. Gaea slowly walks towards the controls and hits the _drop_ button. The cell instantly falls through the floor and into the open air.**

"Noo!" Piper exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Pipes," Jason says to her. "I'm right here."

"Everything is just fine," Annabeth said to her. _This movie is getting very chaotic. Then again, it is an action movie and not as bad as almost everyone dying, like in Troy_.

**Piper and Thalia continue to fight. Thalia puts Piper in a hold while Piper holds her knife away from her face. Piper then bites Thalia and she drops the knife with a grunt. The two go sprawling across the floor until Piper swings Thalia's body into the railing. Thalia grunts in pain. She is very disoriented. "Piper..." she says. Piper then kicks her and she collapses, unconscious.**

** Jason's cell continues to fall through the air. Jason is being knocked around, unable to break the walls with his hammer. At the last moment, he steadies himself against the opposite wall and lunged towards the cracked portion. He flies out. A second later, the cell crashes onto the land and shatters. Jason wasn't so lucky. He flies into a field and skids for a good hundred yards. His hammer fell out of his grip when he landed.**

Piper let out a breath. "At least you're not dead."

"I wont die for a while," Jason promised her.

**Gaea calmly walks away from the controls. "You're gonna lose," Hazel says in a weak voice.**

** Gaea turns. "Am I?"**

** "It's in your nature."**

** "Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky... where is my disadvantage?"**

** "You lack conviction."**

** "I don't think I-" She was cut off by Hazel firing the weapon at her. She flies back and crashes through a wall.**

** The weapon dies down. "So that's what it does," hazel sighs.**

"Way to put her in her place, Hazel!" many demigods shouted.

"Thanks," Hazel said, a little embarrassed by the sudden amount of attention.

**Leo continues to spin the rotors in Engine 3. The ship starts to level itself. "Cap, I need the lever!" Leo says into his earpiece.**

** "I need a minute here!" Percy shouts, trying to climb the wire.**

** Leo is becoming worried. "Lever! Now!" **

** Percy gets back to the walkway and starts to crawl towards the lever. The soldier from before shoot him, but misses. Leo lets go of the rotors. They spin fast without his assistance. Then he is caught in one. "Uh, oh," he says as he slips into the rotors. He is being knocked around under them.**

The demigods winced.

"Has that ever happened to you?" Nico asked Leo.

"If it had, I'd be dead," Leo answered.

"So did it?" Nico smirked.

"No!" they shouted.

** Percy finally pulls the lever and Leo falls through the floor, yelling. Using his boosters, he levels himself. He launches himself at the soldier firing at Percy and tackles him. Both men let out a breath as their job is complete.**

** The rest of the soldiers that came with Thalia leave on a jet. Gaea is with that group, smirking at the carrier.**

"Gaea got away," Percy sighed.

"At least you don't have to fight her again," Annabeth said to him.

"Still, the movie makes that really annoying."

"It's part of the plot, get over it," Reyna and Thalia grumbled.

**Annabeth runs into the detention center. She finds Hazel still alive, but barely. "Sorry, boss. They got rabbited," Hazel says weakly.**

** "Just stay awake. EYES ON ME!" Annabeth demands.**

** "No. I'm clocked out here."**

** "Not an option."**

** "It's okay, boss. This was never going to work.. if they didn't have something... to..." Hazel looks away. Annabeth looks at her until the medical team arrives.**

** Into her headset, she speaks. "Agent Hazel is down."**

** "The paramedics are on their way down," an agent replies.**

** "They're here. They called it," Annabeth states.**

** All the people on the carrier listen to Annabeth's voice.**

The demigods, despite the fact that Hazel is alive in real life, looked down.

**Annabeth gathers Percy and Leo into the briefing room. Everyone there has a look as if in a daze. They all look shocked.**

** "These were in Hazel Levesque's jacket," Annabeth says, pulling out the Captain America trading cards. "Guess she never did get you to sign them." She throws the cards onto the table towards Percy. Percy picks them up. Most are stained in blood. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Frank, Jason. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." She shakes her head. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something riskier." She walked around the room. "There was an idea, Valdez knows this, called THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE. The odea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Hazel Levesque died still believing in that idea... in heroes."**

"Great speech," Annabeth praised.

"Yeah, I think Gaea just made the team a whole lot better," Leo grinned like a mad man.

** Leo gets up and walks out of the room.**

** "Well, it's an old fashioned notion," Annabeth finishes.**

** Jason walks through the meadow. He locates his hammer and tries to have it shoot into his hand. It does not move. Jason looks pained. He squeezes his hand and looks to the sky.**

** A security guard speaks to an unconscious Frank. "You fell out of the sky," the man says.**

** Frank realizes what happened. "Did I hurt anybody?" he asks.**

** "There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons, though."**

"Yes, because everybody likes pigeons," Nico said.

"Frank, can you turn into a pigeon?" Leo asked.

"Probably," Frank shrugged, "But I'm not doing it."

"Aww," Leo and Nico said, crossing their arms like children.

** "Lucky." Frank sighed.**

** "Or, just good aim. You were awake when you fell."**

** "You saw?"**

** "The whole thing. Right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here..." he says throwing a pair of pants down to Frank. "I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular sized fella."**

** "Thank you."**

** "Are you an alien?" the man asks.**

The room burst out laughing.

"This old dude just made my day!" Leo gasped.

"He is very straight forward," Reyna said to Thalia. Those two were becoming friends, fast.

** "What?"**

** "From outer space, an alien?"**

** Frank shakes his head, "No."**

** "Well then, son, you're got a condition."**

"A very serious condition," Annabeth said.

"Or an awesome power!" Leo said, making explosion noises with his mouth.

**Thalia is strapped down. She tries to shake off the mind control while Piper speaks to him.**

** "Thalia, you're going to be all right," Piper assured her.**

** "You know that? Is that what you know? I got... I gotta go in through. I gotta flush her out."**

** "We don't have that long, it's gonna take time," Piper says, standing from her chair.**

** "You don't understand," Thalia says.**

"Actually, three of us do," Percy said. Jason and Leo nodded.

**Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" Thalia says in a low voice.**

** "You know that I do," Piper states.**

** "Why am I back?" Thalia asked. "How did you get her out?"**

** "Cognitive re-calibration."**

"What?" Percy, Jason, Nico, and Frank asked.

**"I hit you really hard in the head."**

"Oh."

**"Thanks." Piper starts to unfasten the restraints. "Piper, how many agents-?"**

** "Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Thalia. This is Gaea. This is monster and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."**

** "Gaea... she got away?"**

** "Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?"**

** "I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. She's gonna make her play soon, though. Today." Thalia drinks some water.**

** "We gotta stop her."**

** "Yeah? Who's we?"**

** "I don't know. Whoever is left left."**

"So basically The Avengers are going to come together," Percy said.

"Maybe, Jason and Frank are still separated," Annabeth informed her boyfriend.

**"Well, if I put an arrow in Gaea's eye socket, I'd sleep better, I suppose," Thalia said.**

** "Now you sound like you," Piper says as she sits next to her friend.**

** "But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Gaea do to you?"**

** "She didn't, I just-"**

** "Piper."**

** "I've been compromised," Piper told her, "I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."**

"What does that even mean?" Leo asked.

"She want to fulfill her debt that is plaguing her," Annabeth told him.

"Oh."

**In the detention center, Leo looks at the empty container. He stands, not saying a word. Percy walks in.**

** "Was she married?" Percy asks.**

** "No. There was a uh... cellist, I think," Leo answers.**

** "I'm sorry. She seemed like a good woman."**

** "She was an idiot." **

"Leo, that hurts," Hazel said.

"Sorry," Leo mumbled.

**"Why? For believing?" Percy asks.**

** "For taking on Gaea alone," Leo replies, walking towards Percy.**

** "She was doing her job," Percy protests.**

** "She was out of her league. She should have waited. She should have-"**

** "Sometimes there isn't a way out, Leo.**

** "Right, I've heard that before." Leo walks past him.**

** "Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Percy asks, turning to face Leo's back.**

** Leo turns around sharply. "We are not soldiers!" he shouts. "I'm not marching to Chase's fife."**

** "Neither am I. She's got the same blood on his hands as Gaea does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Gaea needs a power source, if we can put together a list-"**

** Leo looks at the blood stained wall. "She made it personal."**

** "That's not the point," Percy protests.**

"Leo, you're so off topic," Piper laughed.

"I'm ADHD! Not my fault," Leo protested.

** "That _is_ the point. That's Gaea's point. She hit us all right where we live. Why?"**

** "To tear us apart," Percy says.**

** "She had to conquer her greed, but she knows she has to take us out to win, right? That;s what she wants. She wants to beat us and she wants to be seen doing it. She wants an audience."**

"That... actually made a lot of sense. Well done Movie Leo," Annabeth complimented.

Leo started to open his mouth, but Thalia spoke up first.

"Leo, don't say anything," she warned. He closed his mouth.

** "Right, I caught her act at Stuttengard," Percy says.**

** "Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Gaea's a full-tilt diva. She wants flowers, she wants parades, she want a monument built in the skies with her name plastered..." Leo trailed off in realization. "Son of a bitch!"**

"What?" the demigods asked.

"It must happen later," Annabeth said.


End file.
